To See You Again
by Iantheyumi
Summary: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una “ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina.
1. ¿Uzumaki kun?

DISCLAIMER: El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon, puedes consultar este fanfic en su perfil: **

**htt****p : / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 320103 / Quill of Molliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo también en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

**Título: To See You Again. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto/Kakashi Gaiden y Spoilers acerca del origen de Naruto.

Descripción: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una "ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

**To See You Again…  
Capítulo 1:**_ ¿Uzumaki-kun?_

La primera vez que lo vió, tenían doce años.

Su equipo de genins fué uno de los pocos equipos elegidos para viajar la Villa Oculta de Konoha por unos meses de entrenamiento. Desde la fundación de la Villa de la Hoja, la Villa del Remolino había sido su pequeño aliado. Y para fomentar sus lazos, cada año enviaban por unos meses se intercambiaban algunos equipos de genin.

Apenas había estado más de diez minutos en la enorme villa ninja del País del Fuego cuando se topó con él…. literalmente. Tal vez había sido culpa de ella-era una extranjera allí, se perdía fácilmente y realmente no debería haber ido corriendo tan rápido— pero no tenía por qué habérselo echado en cara de la forma tan educada en que lo hizo. Después de advertir sus ojos azul claro, su cabello rubi en punta, y su actitud quisquillosamente cortés, se apartó y lo dejó comiendo el polvo que dejó a su paso.

Fue hasta después, cuando ella y sus compañeros fueron presentados formalmente con los otros genin de su edad, que descubrió su nombre: Namikaze Minato. No provenía de una familia con tradición ninja como muchos de sus compañeros, pero parecía bastante popular. Muchos de los otros parecían tenerle celos por tener un maestro famoso. Ella no estaba muy segura de qué pensar de su maestro –Jiraiya, con su cabello blanco- hasta más tarde que lo vió espiando en los baños termales por el lado de las mujeres …con ello, decidió que era un pervertido y su titubeante opinión respecto a Namikaze bajó un poco más.

Él parecía pensar que era "el mejor" y aparentemente todos a su alrededor estaban de acuerdo. Decían que era talentoso, un genio en potencia. Ella no veía qué tenía de grandioso.

Cuando dió una demostración de sus habilidades, vió que tal vez —sólo tal vez— había algo en todo lo que decían. Era sólo una práctica de demostración, pero nadie del Remolino podía siquiera igualarlo. ¡Rayos, sus _amigos_ apenas podían rozarlo! ¡Era malditamente rápido y listo! Ningún genin tenía derecho a ser tan rápido. Su sensei se jactó de que "su Minato" sería chuunin muy pronto.

Ella resopló ante tales afirmaciones, pero secretamente estaba de acuerdo.

Lo que siguió fue una fiera rivalidad. Su primer encuentro había sido con el pie equivocado, y el resto de sus interacciones siguieron el mismo camino. Ella lo retaba a pelear; él la derrotaba todas las veces (aunque ella siempre lograba hacerlo sangrar un poco). Daba todo de sí misma en los ejercicios de entrenamiento o en las misiones de rango D que le daban y siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero él siempre parecía hacerlo mejor con la mitad de esfuerzo. En lo único que ella podía superarlo era en los insultos; él era demasiado educado y carecía de la experiencia necesaria para insultar apropiadamente a nadie o para dar con una réplica medianamente decente.

Al principio, cuando comenzó a llamarla "Uzumaki-kun" en vez de "Uzumaki-san", ella pensó que finalmente estaba captando el arte de insultar. Seguro que ella parecía un niño; era una marimacho, usaba holgadas ropas de chico, actuaba como un niñp, era delgada, su cuerpo aún no se había desarrollado y usaba su cabello rojo-sangre a la altura de sus hombros sin ningún estilo en especial. No había en ella nada remotamente femenino. Así que realmente, llamarla "Uzumaki-kun" tenía perfecto sentido como insulto. Era muy bueno, lindo y sutil.

Pero entonces hizo una imperdonable cosa de chicas. Algo que la horrorizó en extremo y si hubiera podido purgar el episodio de su mente, habría sido muy, muy feliz… Desafortunadamente, ningún breve episodio de amnesia vino en su rescate. Contrajo un ligero enamoramiento hacia el quisquilloso Namikaze.

Su escuadrón u el de él estaban en una pequeña misión de escolta de rango C. Tenían que proteger a un pequeño grupo de mercaderes que viajaban por un área del País del Fuego que había tenido gran actividad de pillaje. Debía haber sido como una caminata en el parque para seis genin. O eso pensaron sus instructores y entonces—ningún jounin había ido con ellos.

No había sido como una caminada en el parque. Había muchos bandidos. Estaban en gran desventaja numérica. Y ella fue descuidada, torpe y se torció un tobillo, por unos instantes fue peligrosamente vulnerable.

Namikaze había estado cerca, advirtió que necesitaba socorro y acudió en su defensa. Un momento estaba sola, mirando cómo un feo bandolero caía sobre ella con una espada oxidada lista para partirla en dos, y al momento siguiente él se interponía entre el bandido y ella, bloqueando la repugnante espata con un kunai. Sostuvo la estocada de un hombre mayor y más grande que él, y después hizo a un lado su espada y lo abatió con un movimiento rápido y calculado.

Ella se le quedó viendo con una reciente admiración. La mirada dura y determinada de su rostro era mucho más impresionando que la usual sonrisa que mostraba en los entrenamientos. Y en ese breve instante, esa fracción de segundo, le pareció un chico apuesto.

Entonces él se alejó para ocuparse de alguien más y el pequeño "instante" terminó. Confundida y cojeante se puso de pie y logró derrotar a otro bandolero a pesar de su tobillo antes de que todo terminara. La pelea había acabado, los bandidos restantes se dispersaron asustados, uno de sus compañeros de equipo le vendó el tobillo y lograron llegar a su destino.

Luego, en los momentos más inoportunos, la acometían extrañas sensaciones cuando estaba con él. Si tenía algo que ocupara su atención, no era tan malo, pero cuando estaban haciendo entrenamiento rutinario y él estaba en los alrededores, se volvía loca. Sentía como una emoción cálida y refrescante, sentía como mariposas en el estómago, y no podía sostenerle la mirada, ni hablar coherentemente cuando trataba de hablar con él (por suerte, podía insultarlo igual de bien que antes).

Fué una experiencia enteramente nueva y horrible para ella. Detestaba cada momento cuando se sentía extraña cerca de él. Peor aún, comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de atraer su atención, de hacer que la viera como una chica en vez de cómo un chico. Y como resultado de sus tumultuosos pensamientos, comenzó a meterse con él más que nunca.

Cuando finalmente terminaron los tres meses y llegó la hora de volver a casa, al Remolino, tuvo la desgracia de que Namikaze estuviera ahí para verla partir. Fue más que humillante porque sus compañeros de equipo comenzaban a sospechas de sus sentimientos secretos hacia el genin de Konoha. Y claro, para peorarlo todo, él tuvo que despedirse personalmente de ella.

"_De verdad lamento que realmente no nos conociéramos bien, Uzumaki-kun,"_ se disculpó él y logró parecer sólo parcialmente forzado en sus palabras. _"Lamento que no pudiéramos ser amigos. Parecer ser un chico genial... cuando no estás jurando a derecha a izquierda. Con tu determinación, estoy seguro de que un día serás un gran shinobi."_

Y fué entonces que ella se dió cuenta de que él _no_ había estado insultándola todo ese tiempo. Aunque su tono parecía un poco duro, estaba siendo muy sincero en sus palabras, no había nada de sarcasmo en su voz. Dios santo, él de verdad había creído que ella era _un chico_ …

Ella lo asió por el cuello de la camisa con la mano izquierda, mientras que hizo la derecha en un puño y lo golpeó en la nariz tan fuerte que cayó cuán largo era y su nariz comenzó a sangrar..

"_Tú,estúpido niñito rubio!"_ le había gritado ella. _"¡Soy una chica, maldición!"_

Sus compañeros de equipo casi habían llorado de risa. Y normalmente ella se habría reído con ello. Antes siempre le había divertido que la confundieran con un chico; se había sentido orgullosa de ello —orgullosa por no ser una niñita llorona y tonta. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida y confundida porque el primer chico que le había gustado (no que ella quisiera sentirse atraída por él) había creído que era un _chico_.

Con una última mirada hacia su némesis (y desafortunado objeto de no pretendido afecto) giró los talones y se puso en marcha hacia su casa. El resto de su grupito la alcanzó, todavía riendo histéricamente. Todos eran chicos; era la única kunoichi del Remolino que había ido (lo cual probablemente empeoró las cosas, Namikaze probablemente sólo asumió que todos eran chicos, porque no había ninguna chica cuya presencia fuera obvia).

Ella, Uzumaki Kushina, había querido odiar a Namikaze y no sólo por culpa de su estúpido enamoramiento. Pero una vez que su rabia se hubo enfriado—alrededor del tercer día de viaje— no puso evitar entender sus razones. No parecía una niña, ni vestía como una, ni actuaba como una, ni nada. Prefería que le dijeran "Uzumaki" en vez de "Kushina" era demasiado… _de niña_. No era extraño que el genio (_bueno, ¡no tan genio!_) Namikaze se hubiera engañado.

Y entonces—bastante contra su voluntad—persistió una pequeña parte de su estúpido, estúpido amor por él. Aún ahora se inflamaba brevemente, cuando le llegaba algún rumor de cuán increíble era Namikaze, pero este sentimiento se hacía cada vez más y más fácil de reprimir. Suponía que probablemente el tiempo y la distancia lo hacían más fácil.

Ya no era una pequeña marimacho; era una kunoichi muy fuerte que acababa de convertirse en jounin. Su cabello rojo le había crecido mucho desde su visita a Konoha. De hecho, parcialmente para evitar _ninguna_ confusión de género en el futuro, se había asegurado de dejárselo crecer debajo de la cintura. Ningún _muchacho_ tenía el canello tan largo. Y finalmente su femineidad se volvió más evidente cuando llegó a su plena pubertad a los quince y le crecieron unos (pequeños) pechos. Usaba ropa más ceñida, reveladora, para asegurarse que todos pudieran verlos. Rayos, de no ser por su naturaleza un tanto agresiva y su comportamiento, fácilmente podía ser confundida con una chica hermosa el primer vistazo.

Al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho algunos de sus amigos. No les creía. Nunca se sintió muy femenida. Claro, podía fingir muy bien. Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo era una Kunoichi. Había tenido éxito en unas cuantas "misiones seductoras", donde tuvo que usar sus "encantos femeninos" para llevarla a cabo..

La única vez que se había sentido como una chica (emocionalmente —biológicamente su ciclo menstrual era más que suficiente para recordarle su lado femenino) fue cuando fue víctima de su pequeña obsesión con Namikaze. Fué un sentimiento que se esforzó en apagar. Incluso so él —por algún extraño milagro— llegaba a encontrarla _remotamente_ atractiva y de alguna forma regresaba sus sentimientos, nunca funcionaría. Él era de La Hoja, y ella del Remolino. Eran aliados, sí; pero de villas distintas y a varios días e viaje. Ella nunca dejaría su hojar y sabía que él tampoco.

Y además estaba su carrera. Si se involucraba con él —o con cualquier otro hombre, vaya— estaba el riesgo de los bebés. No sabía cómo cuidar bebés. No _quería saber_ cómo cuidar bebés. Bebés significaban dejar de ser una kunoicho. Los bebés significaban convertirse en madre y en una ... ugh…_ama de casa_.

No, eso no era para ella. También le ahorraba el problema de un corazón roto y de un rechazo. No se ocupaba de perseguir chicos, podía entrenar más, avanzar en su carrera, y no se sentía emocionalmente destrozada.

Como lo viera, era una situación de ganar – o ganar, realmente.

Pero ahora no era el momento de recordar y pensar acerca de sus elecciones de vida. Era momento de enfocarse en su deber. La guerra estaba en su apogeo, y los de Iwa (¡_los malditos bastardos!_) acababan de destrozar su villa en pedazos. El Remolino ya no existía y pronto los ninjas sobrevivientes estarían muertos.

_Sólo termina con tu pequeño complot de seducción/asesinato y vete a Konoha_, pensó_. No puedo derrotar a Iwa yo sola, pero si me uno con los de Konoha, podré tener un poco de venganza y una oportunidad de sobrevivir._ ¡_Esos descerebrados de la roca no han visto lo último de Uzumaki__! Todavía no…_

Mirando críticamente su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, se aplicó cuidadosamente el lápiz labial. Si tan sólo alguna de sus compañeras kunoichi, (no amigas, pocas mujeres ninjas podían soportarla lo suficiente para ayudarla con las cosas femeninas) estuviera cerca para maquillarla. Kushina sabía lo básico, pero necesitaba lucir increíble y no ella misma.

Antes, se había puesto unas ropas que se suponía que eran un vestido y unos zapatos de tacón. Se había teñido el pelo de negro (con una pintura barata que desaparecía después de algunos lavados) para evitar ser identificada por su distintivo cabello rojo. Y ahora estaba dándose los últimos toques en el rostro…

"Estoy bastante bien," murmuró para sí y volvió a guardar su maquillaque (que usaba sólo en las misiones con el resto de sus utensilios ninjas usuales.

Comprobando sus armas ocultas (un par de agujas largas en su cabello como si fueran palillos, unos cuantos shuriken en el dobladillo de las anchas mangas y un kunai y un cuchillo un poco más largo atados con una correa a una pierna, por debajo de su falda) cogió un frasco con veneno en polvo. Cogiendo el frasco de forma que pudiera esconderlo y liberar su contenido sin ser descubierta, miró su reflejo una última vez, antes de salir. Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera para recomponerse y ponerse su máscara "seductora" antes de bajar a la pieza que hacía las veces de taberna en la posada… y hacia su objetivo.

La posada estaba en lo que había sido la frontera en el País del Remolino y el País de la Tierra; también estaba cerca del País de la Lluvia —los desafortunados nexos entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi. En la taberna había varios ninja de Iwa junto con un buen número de civiles. Con suerte, podría envenenar a los grupos de Iwa y escapar antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

El ambiente estaba lleno de humo y ruidoso y olía a sudor, licor y otras bebidas en la taberna, pero hizo caso omiso. Iba a desempeñar el papel de una mujerzuela que pretendía filtrear con algunos ninjas. No dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Kushina atravezó la multitud con la gracia de un gado, sus ojos azul verdoso buscanan su objetivo a travéz de la maultitud. Los encontró en un rincón particularmente esquina particular oscuro y rodeada de humos y esbozó una sonrisa boba. Justo cuando comenzaba a dirigirse aleatoriamente hacia ello (no podía ir directamente hacia ellos, despertaría sospechas), el brillo de unos cabellos atrajo su atención.

Era un hombre envuelto en una capa y encapuchado que acababa de entrar por la lluvia. Por debajo de las sombras de su capucha había algunos puntos de cabello amarillo brillante. Era un tono muy distintivo; le recordaba a—

_No._ Se le congeló la sangre en las venas. _**¡Él no puede estar aquí! ¡Si lo ven, vendrán más ninjas de Iwa y será un desastre**__—¡No podré escapar nunca! Maldición…_

Enmascarando cuidadosamente su momentánea angustia, cambió de dirección para acercarse al hombre misterioso. Por el momento, los otros parroquianos no lo habían notado, pero eso no duraría mucho. Si era quien creía que era, debía marcharse rápidamente. Namikaze Minato era demasiado bien conocido—o mal conocido—para permanecer anónimo en ningún sitio.

Justamente cuando él logró ocultarse en un oscuro lugar del cuarto, ella llegó hasta su mesita. Puso su mejor sonrisa (las cual probablemente era horrible, pero muchos habían sido engañados por ella el tiempo suficiente para que ella hiciera lo suyo) se sentó sobre la mesa y bajó la vista hacia su rostro encapuchado. Él la miró con algo de precaución—pero no parecía demasiado preocupado, el condenado bastardo—y ella estaba casi cien por ciento segura de su identidad.

"Minato-kun," ronroneó ella, y sopesó cuidadosamente su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente, sorprendido y se endureció la línea de su mandíbula, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba ver. Se acercó más y se inclinó con el pretexto de mostrarle algo más de su cuerpo. "No deberías estar aquí, Minato-kun. Hay un equipo de cuatro ninjas de alto rango de nivel jounin de Iwa, y probablemente pronto vendrán más."

"No importa," se encogió de hombros y ella tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir un estremecimiento al oír su voz, más profunda y madura. "Puedo encargarme de ellos."

_¡Cómo no!_ "¿Y de los que vengan después?" murmuró ella, y se acercó más.

"De ellos también," dijo con una débil sonrisa.

"Supongo que podrías, si quieres crear todo un desastre," se encogió de hombros ella y se deslizó junto a él. "Y usualmente me encantaría. Pero quiero salir de aquí con mi equipaje y sin un montón de ninjas persiguiéndome todo el camino." Colocó los codos sobre la meza y apoyó su barbilla en los puños. "Iba únicamente a envenenarlos y escapar furtivamente por atrás. No es tan satisfactorio, pero sí más limpio."

Él la estudió con curiosidad. "¿Quién eres?"

Kushina pensó en decírselo. Si la recordaba y le creía cuando le dijera su nombre, podía no tener una muy buena reacción, aunque definitivamente él ya era un jounin. Pero, si le decía, ¿la dejaría seguir adelante con su plan y le permitiría irse a Konoha?

_Realmente, no nos separamos en los mejores términos, y preferiría no tener que discutir con él_. Se acarició pensativamente el mentón, esforzándose en mantener la fachada da que filtreaba con él ante cualquier otro que pudiera verla. _Veré si puedo salir del paso permaneciendo anónima… por ahora__._

"Nadie en especial, sólo una aliada estratégica." Se cogió un mechón de su cabello teñido. "Si vas a hacer algo en secreto, deberías teñirte el pelo. Tu pelo brilla intensamente incluso debajo de esa capucha.

"¿Fué así que viste, o no??" suspiró él, todavía sonriendo.

"Mm-hm," sonrió. "¿Debería seguir adelante con mi pequeño plan de envenenamiento, o debería marcharme antes de que arrases este lugar?"

Él se acomodó en su asiento, hundiéndose en las sombras, sopesando sus opciones. Era imposible decir lo que estaba pensando. Todavía había una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos azules eran fríos y calculadores. Ella jugó con un extremo de su manga mientras esperaba, manteniendo la fachada de mujerzuela que había asumido. Cuando él tomó su decisión, volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante.

"¿Me darías la llave de tu cuarto?"

No dudó un segundo. No había nada en sus escasas pertenencias que pudieran ofenderlo, o que se sintiera avergonzada de que él las viera. Sus papeles de identificación estaban bien escondidos, así que no había peligro de que la descubriera. Entonces con una amplia sonrisa, deslizó la llave de su cuarto entre los pliegues de su falta y le susurró su número de habitación.

Cuando él desapareció en su habitación barata, ella volvió a enfocarse en su blanco original. Por suerte, no habían llegado más ninjas de Iwa; todavía eran sólo cuatro. Sería difícil, pero pretendía abatir al menos a uno y con su veneno de acción lenta probablemente podría acabar con todos antes de que se percataran de sus efectos…

Tal vez era por lo cerca que estaban de acabar con el Remolino. O tal vez eran descuidados y habían bebido demasiado sake. Sin importar la razón, había sido ridículamente fácil deslizar el veneno en sus bebidas.

Eso la tenía nerviosa.

Continuando con su farse, inventó una excusa acerca ir a traer a otra amiguita para que se uniera a la diversión. Los ninja de Iwa wean unos cerdos engreídos y la dejaron ir sin problemas ante la promesa vacía de que regresaría pronto. Kushina les dió un último adiós con la mano antes desaparecer escaleras arriba... y dejó caer su máscara al entrar a su cuarto.

Como sospechaba, encontró a Namikaze revisando sus cosas. Había una guerra y la información era muy preciada, sin importar que fueran enemigos o aliados. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, advirtió que estaba estudiando su banda ninja (hitae-ate) con la luz de la luna que se filtraba de la pequeña ventana.

"Una Kunoichi del Remolino, ¿eh?"

"Así es," respondió, ya sin molestarse en mantener su falsa imagen. "Esto fué demasiado fácil," murmuró, mirando sombríamente en la dirección de la taberna. "He tenido suerte, pero dudo que se alargue. Voy a irme de aquí, si no te importa."

"¿A dónde irás?" preguntó él, bajando su capucha para que ella pudiera verle mejor el rostro en la escasa iluminación.

"Planeaba ir a Konoha," contestó y le quitó sus cosas. Se cambió los tacones por sus sandalias de siempre, pero no se cambió nada más. La especie de vestido que llevaba era revelador y todo, pero le permitía correr bastante bien. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"No debería, si tus intenciones son pacíficas." Se encogió de hombros. "Dime tu nombre y te escribiré una nota que te facilitará las cosas."

"No te voy a dar mi nombre, hasta que esté segura en alguna otra parte," le contestó ella y puso sus cosas por encima de su hombro. Kushina dejó algo de dinero y la llave sobre la mesa—hizo un rápido chequeo del exterior—y se dispuso a escapar por la ventana hacia el lluvioso exterior. "Ahora, si me disculpas—"

"¡Espera!" Su brazo bloqueó su camino, y no le quedó más remedio que detenerse. "Puedo sacarte de aquí más rápido, pero me gustaría un favor a cambio."

Ella le dirigió una calculadora mirada. "¿Qué tipo de favor?"

Él se movió inquieto, por un momento, repentinamente nervioso. "¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?" barbotó finalmente.

Kushina retrocedió algunos pasos por la sorpresa. "¡¿Que-qué?!" Su mente giró en todas direcciones, sopesando diferentes opciones, que no la llevaron a ninguna parte. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo sería una vez, ¡te lo prometo!" se apresuró él a asegurarle, rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo débilmente, avergonzado. "Es sólo que... mis amigos no dejan de molestarme con que me busque una novia. Así que pensé que si salía con una chica por una vez, dejarían de molestar por un tiempo."

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que su confundido cerebro entendiera el sentido de lo que él le decía. "¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguna chica del lugar?"

"A todas las que conozco lo suficiente para pedírselo, ya tienen alguna relación," suspiró. "Y con cualquier otra en quien pudiera interesarme querían algo a largo plazo. Tú eres una kunoichi, una profesional. Sería como una misión. Yo pagaré todo; sólo tienes que seguir el juego y hacer tu parte."

El creciente ruido del piso inferior la ayudó a tomar una decisión. "Déjame elegir el restaurante y tenemos un trato."

"¡Hecho!" accedió él con una gran sonrisa. Le agarró los brazos y le hizo un guiño. "¡Sujétate!"

Entonces sintió como si volara, cayendo, subiendo, bajando y girando. Repentinamente el sombrío cuarto del mesón se convirtió en un oscuro bosque. Y no había lluvia.

"¡Qué infiernos!" dijo Kushina aturdida, mareada y vacilante. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Ése fué mi _Hiraishin no Jutsu_," declaró él orgullosamente. "Yo mismo lo inventé. Bienvenida a la frontera de la Tierra del Fuego."

"¿Huh?" Miró a su alrededor, asombrada. "¿De verdad?"

"De verdad," sonrió él con aire satisfecho. "Konoha está a cuatro días de viaje por ahí,! Dijo señalando con el brazo. Tengo que volver a mi misión, ¡así que te veré allí!"

Y entonces hubo un rayo de luz amarilla y él había desaparecido.

Kushina se movió y entonces, sus piernas, que parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina y se dejó caer. Su "misión" había terminado y por el momento estaba sola y podía dejar que se pensamiento vagara o se asustara tanto como quisiera. Y estaba cercana al pánico.

_¡Namikaze Minato me pidió una cita! Oh Dios, ¡ahora luce mucho más apuesto! Ése jutsu—¡por eso que es lo llaman el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha! ¡Qué hará cuando descubra que yo soy la misma chica que confundió con un niño y que por ello lo golpeó en la nariz? ¡Oh ¿qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer?!_

Apretando los dientes, se recompuso ligeramente y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces.

_¡Contrólate__ Uzumaki Kushina! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Puedes aprovecharte de esto! Puedes sacarle una comida gratis… será como una disculpa ¡que él no sabe que hace! ¡Y también podrías deshacerte de tu estúpido enamoramiento por él!_

Eso la hizo sentirse mejor.

Con la cabeza bulléndole de planes a medio formar, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada. Sería lindo volver a ver Konoha. La villa era mucho más grande de lo que la suya… había sido. ¡Y era tan bonita! Usualmente el clima era muy agradable; no llovía tanto como en su antigüo hogar. Desafortunadamente no tenía nada de mar, pero no había lugar perfecto.

_Con suerte, el Hokage me recordará... Y recordará cosas buenas. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles._

Se quitó las agujas de senbon del cabello y dejó que la larga cascada le cayera por los hombros. Para cuando buscara a Namikaze para su "cita", planeaba que su cabello hubiera vuelto a ser rojo. Y se vestiría como ninka. Él quería una profesional y ella no iba a desperdiciar sus escasos ahorros en un vestido (planeaba quemar el que estaba usando).

_Lo dejaré con la cartera vacía,_ presumió para sí, _y todas las cuentas entre nosotros quedarán saldadas. Voy a terminar con él de una vez por todas u entonces ¡seré libre! ¡Libre en la hermosa Konoha, lista para volver a empezar y cobrar venganza de Iwa y el País de la Tierra!_

__

_Uzumaki Kushina, ¡eres increíble!_

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny.

Gracias.

Ianthe


	2. ¡La venganza de Uzumaki!

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon, puedes consultar este fanfic en su perfil: **

**htt****p : / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 320103 / Quill of Molliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo también en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

**Título: To See You Again. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto/Kakashi Gaiden y Spoilers acerca del origen de Naruto.

Descripción: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una "ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

**To See You Again…  
**

**Capítulo 2:** ¡La _Venganza de Uzumaki!_

Namikaze Minato se movió ansiosamente mientras esperaba afuera de un bar que llegaran sus amigos a reunirse con él. Acababa de volver a salvo de su misión de exploración en el recientemente derrotado país del Remolino (que ahora era oficialmente parte del País de la Tierra) desde hacía casi dos semanas, y todavía no había tenido su "cita". Y probablemente era por su propia culpa..

Cuando hizo el pequeño trato, no había acordado con ella ni una fecha, un sitio de reunión, ni nada. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Tal vez ella le había mentido sobre sus intenciones de ir a Konoha y pensaba ir a alguna otra parte y tan sólo le había sacado un aventón gratis al País del Fuego. Minato era un shinobi excelente, pero en cuanto a lo social, las cosas que estaban fuera del campo shinobi, sabía que tenía serias deficiencias.

Toda su vida estaba enfocada a ser el mejor shinobi que pudiera, para alcanzar su meta de convertirse en Hokage. Nunca abía ido detrás de las chicas, ni había pasado ningún tiempo con ellas, a menos que fueran kunoichi y tuviera que entrenar o realizar alguna misión con ellas. No tenía tiempo que perder en pensar en mujeres, andar en bares o probas con el sexo. Alegremente le dejaba esas cosas a sus amigos.

Completamente en contra de su voluntad, lo habían forzado a almorzar con algunos de sus compañeros jounin ligeramente mayores que él, en el bar donde estaba en ese momento. El trío Ino-Shika-Cho quería intercambiar historias y habían linvitado a todos los que conocieran lo suficiente en la villa, a la pequeña reunión. Minato sabía que su sensei seguramente iría, así como Inoichi, Shikaku, y Choza (después de todo, ellos lo habían organizado), pero el resto de los asistentes era un misterio paraa él.

Justo cuando Minato estaba listo para marcharse a almorzar a otra parte, apareció el trío organizador. Yamanaka Inoichi iba por delante con el cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza. Akimichi Choza iba comiendo unos palillos de dango que había comprado en algún puesto en el camino, y asentía alegremente a todo lo que decía Inoichi decía. Y Nara Shikaku venía más atrás, y parecía estar medio dormido como siempre.

"¡Ah, Minato!" lo saludó Inoichi con la mano. "¡Viniste!"

Minato se encogió de hombros. "Jiraiya-sensei siempre me está pidiendo que me tome un descanso de vez en cuando y goce de la vida, así que pensé que debía probar."

"¡Ajá! Excelente!" aplaudió Inoichi. "¡Cuidaremos bien de tí!"

"¿Por qué quedamos de vernos en un bar?" preguntó Minato con curiosidad.

"El intercambio de historias siempre es mejor con sake," dijo Shikaku, encogiéndose de hombros. "Mucho menos problemático."

Minato frunció el ceño. "Pero apenas es mediodía. Es demasiado temprano para beber."

Los tres hombres se le quedaron mirando fijamente, después estallaron en risas.

"¿Dije algo divertido?" preguntó Minato dejaron de reírse un poco.

"Eres un muchacho demasiado bueno," resopló Inoichi. "¿Nunca has hecho tonterías o hecho travesuras en algún momento de tu vida?"

Minato se movió, incómodo. "Pues…"

"¡No, nunca!" declaró Jiraiya, apareciendo en la escena en medio de un pequeño estallido de humo blanco. "Es un alumno excelente, pero un terrible compañero de juerga. Apuesto a que el último festejo al que asistió fue a alguna fiesta de cumpleaños de algún vecino, cuando estaba en la Academia ninja."

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó Choza con curiosidad.

Minato fijó la vista en la acera. "Uh… sí."

"Guau," resopló Shikaku. "_Yo_ he ido a más fiestas que tú…"

"¡Bueno, eso está a punto de cambiar!" rió Jiraiya y golpeó Minato en la espalda. "¿Porqué no abandonamos de una vez este lugar y nos vamos a—"

"No voy a ir a un burdel," lo cortó rápidamente Minato. "Un bar es bastante malo."

"No puedo ir a un burdel," murmuró Shikaku. "Si Yoshino me descubre -y lo hará _-entonces_ soy hombre muerto."

"¡Tu novia de tiene amarrado!" gritó Inoichi. "Es triste."

"Yo tampoco debería ir," se encogió Choza. "De cualquier forma, tengo a Mina, ¿por qué necesito mirar a otras muchachas?"

"Ustedes, muchachos, no son nada divertidos desde que atraparon novias," se quejó Inoichi y volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro para mirar a Minato. "Por lo menos tú estás libre de novia, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," asintió Minato, tieso.

"¡Él ni siquiera _ha besado a una_ muchacha todavía!" gimió Jiraiya. "¡Las relaciones con mujeres son la única área en la cual mi genial estudiante es un inútil! ¡Soy un desastre como sensei!"

"Jiraiya-sensei!" gimió Minato. "¡Basta! ¡Está haciendo una escena!"

"¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?" gritó Jiraiya, haciendo caso omiso de la vergüenza de Minato.

"Porque—"

"¡Oh, allí estás!"

Los cinco volvieron las cabezas y encontraron a kunoichi que estaba de pie muy cerca de ellos y sonriendo malignamente. Era de mediana estatura, con un largo cabello rojo fuego que llevaba suelto y unos ojos azules con tintes verdes. Su cuerpo era delgado y ligeramente bronceado. Usaba sandalias zori negras, sin tacones ni ningún toque femenino en ellas, pantalones acampanados que marcaban firmemente sus caderas, y a una camisa negra que mostraba algo de su pecho y marcaban su cintura, con mangas flojas que terminaban en sus codos. Llevaba guantes negros abiertos en los dedos, un broche de color naranja que le daba un aire extrañamente infantil, y su hitae-ate alrededor de su pierna izquierda.

No era una belleza despampanante, pero definitivamente era notable. Ciertamente era bonita, y Minato la encontró bastante linda con su accesorio infantil accesorio para el pelo. Había algo vagamente familiar en ella, pero no pudo figurarse de por qué le parecía familiar, o de dónde la conocía.

"¿Podemos ayudarla?" preguntó Choza con curiosidad.

"¡Él puede!" sonrió ella y señaló directamente a Minato. "Me hizo un favor y ahora quisiera compensarlo. ¿Ahora está bien?"

La kunoichi se había girado levemente, brindándole a Minato una mejor vista del plateado metal de su hitae-ate. En vez de la señal de hoja en círculos de Konoha, estaba la espiral recientemente derrotado País del Remolino. Y eso, junto con la mención de un favor, conectó las ideas en su cabeza.

"Sí, ahora está muy bien," asintió Minato y se deslizó de entre Jiraiya e Inoichi. "Lo siento muchachos, pero tengo que irme. Los veré más tarde."

La tomó suavemente del brazo y la llevó calle abajo, dejando atrás a sus cuatro sorprendidos compañeros. Ella lo conducirla por algunas calles antes de liberar su brazo. Minato se volvió a mirarla interrogativamente.

"¿Pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo escogía el lugar?"

"Lo harás," se apresuró a asegurarle. "Sólo tenemos que dar vueltas por un rato, para cerciorarnos de que nos espíe."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Quién quería espiarnos?"

"Mi sensei, por lo menos." Dijo Minato, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Es, uh… un metiche. Preferiría no tenerlo criticando mis 'habilidades en el arte de las citas' más tarde."

"Oh." Ella esbozó una media sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo. "Entonces sólo dime cuándo."

Esforzándose en poner una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, Minato volvió a coger su brazo y siguió caminando. Le dio un pequeño tour por la villa, y aunque ella lo escuchaba atentamente, tenía la sensación de que ella ya estaba familiarizada con lo que le mostraba. Culminó todo con otra demostración de su _Hiraishin_ para asegurarse de perder a cualquier posible seguidor (como Jiraiya) que pudiera estarlos persiguiendo.

Y después le hizo un gesto y la dejó decidir el rumbo…

A Kushina se le hizo difícil mantenerse fría cuando lo llevó al lugar de su elección: El Ichiraku Ramen. El pequeño puesto había abierto poco después de su llegada a Konoha. Lo atendía un amistoso hombre, el señor Ichiraku Teuchi y su pequeña y joven familia. Hacían un ramen fantástico y planeaba convertirse en una cliente frecuente del lugar.

Era completamente extraño ir del brazo de Namikaze. Ni siquiera se había permitido soñar con algo así. Y lo mejor de todo era que él todavía no tenía idea de quién era ella. Si podía, se proponía mantener su identidad en secreto hasta el final.

"¡Aquí estamos!" sonrió ella, cuando avistó el puesto.

"¿Un puesto de ramen?" La miró con curiosidad.

"¡Es sitio genial! Su sopa es excelente. Me recuerda un poco al hogar…"

Una onda de la melancolía la golpeó cuando pensó en su villa natal, ahora en las despiadadas manos despiadadas de los ninja de Iwa. Pasó saliva y se esforzó en animar su humor. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse triste más tarde. Ahora tenía algo que deseaba lograr.

A continuación se adelantó un poco, separó las medias cortinas e hizo un gesto con el brazo para que Namikaze entrara. "¡Vamos!"

Él se rió ligeramente entre dientes y obedeció su enérgica orden. Para su gran placer todos los taburetes estaban vacíos y de momento, tenían el lugar para ellos solos. El cocinero la reconoció de inmediato, pero notando a su acompañante no la llamó por su nombre. Le había hecho partícipe de su pequeña jugarreta en su visita anterior y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

"¿Qué puede servirles?" preguntó el cocinero.

"¡Miso ramen por favor!" declaró Kushina.

"Igual yo," decidió Namikaze.

"En seguida," sonrió el cocinero y se puso a trabajar.

"Así pues," Kushina cogió los palillos de la taza en el contador y separó, preparándose para la comida. "Cuéntame algo de tí."

Namikaze se sorprendió un poco ante su repentina petición, pero se mostró conforme. Le contó un poco sobre su _Hiraishin_ y algunas otras cosas en las cuales estaba trabajando. Un rato después lo hizo hablar de de algunas de las misiones más memorables de él y sus amigos. Y todo el rato, mientras él hablaba, ella comía. Con él distraído por su propia charla, ella comió tazón tras tazón, hasta llegar a su límite de doce.

"… Entonces, um, es tu turno," decidió él finalmente. "Cuéntame de tí."

"Bien," ella se acomodó en su taburete y se disfrutó de la gran sensación de sentirse llena con los sabrosos tallarines. "Por una cosa, ya terminé de comer."

"¿Terminaste de… comer?"

Kushina tuvo que esforzarse en no reírse cuando él agrandó cómicamente sus ojos al notar finalmente la enorme pila de tazones usados. El ramen instantáneo era sumamente barato y el restaurante de ramen tampoco era mucho más caro, pero con doce tazones de ramen en la cuenta. Su cartera iba a salir lastimada después de esta "cita."

"¿Y qué más?" Ella se dio ligeros golpecitos en la barbilla. "Soy del Remolino, tengo diecisiete años, acabo de convertirme en jounin, prefiero los ataque de taijutsu y de _Suiton_, y conozco un pequeño _Fuuton_—"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" la interrumpió él.

Ella sonrió y apoyó un codo en la barra. "Uzumaki Kushina."

"¿Uzumaki?" Él se crispó levemente.

"Correcto." Su sonrisa se ensanchó salvajemente. "Y si vuelves a llamarme 'Uzumaki-kun' te haré sangrar."

"¿Otra vez? Yo…" Su expresión desconcertada se convirtió en sorpresa pura. "_¡__Tú!_"

Kushina se rió nerviosamente y le acarició en la cabeza. "¡Muy bien, me recuerdas!"

Él la miró atónito. "¿Cómo podría olvidarme?"

"Nunca sabes," se encogió ella de hombros. Kushina se levantó de su taburete y se paró directamente ante él. "Ahora sabes quién soy y todo lo que necesitas saber de mí. Gracias mucho por llevarme a la frontera y por el almuerzo." Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un rápido abrazo e incluso se atrevió a darle in pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. "¡Te veré después, Namikaze! ¡Adiós, Teuchi-san!" Y con un vivaz movimiento, salió de local y desapareció en la calle.

¡_Soy tan increíble!_

Minato dejó el puesto de ramen con la cabeza dándole vueltas y la cartera vacía. Anduvo vagando sin rumbo por las calles de la villa por un rato, medio deslumbrado por el extraño episodio. Eventualmente fue a parar en los bosques cercanos a los campos de entrenamiento y se reclinó contra la base de un árbol grande.

Recordaba a la pequeña Uzumaki demasiado bien. Bueno, tenía que admitir que no había pensado en él —ella — desde aquella humillación. Pero la simple mención del apellido "Uzumaki" era suficiente para recordarlo todo.

Cuando había conocido a Uzumaki-san por primera vez, hacía cinco años, había muy poco que indicara que era una ella. Era escuálida, pequeña, y seguro que tenía rasgos faciales delicados … Pero siempre andaba sucia (por lo menos tenía siempre alguna mancha en la cara), tenía el pelo corto y desaliñado (la mitad del tiempo él se preguntaba cómo era que podía ver a través de ese pelo), usaba ropa infantil holgada (nunca nada ni remotamente de niña, ninguna falta ni ningún vestido), y a esa edad, una voz melodiosa, un cuerpo delgado, pequeño y rasgos faciales delicados, no significaban mucho. Era tan ruda y agresiva y grosera e… _infantil_, que terminó por asignarle el género contrario –sin encontrar evidencias que contradijeran sus asunciones –bueno, hasta que ella le rompió la nariz con el puño y le habría gritado que era una niña.

Después de su marcha sus amigos lo habían embromado sin piedad durante meses. _"Namikaze Minato no reconoce a una muchacha cuando la ve,"_ se reían. Jiraiya-sensei había caído en una exagerada depresión, avergonzado de que su pupilo estrella hubiera cometido un error semejante con el "gran Jiraiya," cortejador de mujeres, como su sensei.

Ahora no había confusión en su género. Su pelo estaba mucho más largo y bien cuidado. Estaba mucho más limpia (le había llegado un ligero olor a shampoo de frutas de su pelo cuando lo abrazó). Su ropa revelaba firme y levemente en las áreas femeninas esenciales. Tenía mejores modales (se estremeció al recordar la forma en que comía). Y aunque no usaba maquillaje ni joyería, parecía mucho más bonita que cuando era niña.

_Pero sigue teniendo un estómago insaciable,_ suspiró él al pensar en su cartera vacía. _¡¿Dónde se mete toda la comida?! Debe terner las pernas huecas … o algo._

"¡Allí estás!" gritó su "metiche" sensei bajando del árbol. "¿Cómo te fué?" preguntó Jiraiya con impaciencia, como un niño esperando un dulce.

Minato se estremeció y enterró su cara entre sus manos. "No quiero hablar de ello," masculló.

"… No me digas que te fue tan mal?" gimió el Sannin.

"No… no sé." _No estoy muy seguro de cómo calificar lo que sucedió._

"¿Cómo que no sabes?" farfulló Jiraiya. "¿La impresionaste o quedaste como un tonto?"

"Um… ¿las dos cosas… tal vez?" _Jugó conmigo por completo… pero me dio un abrazo y un beso…_

"¿'Tal vez… ambas cosas'?" repitió Jiraiya. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿… No te dieron un beso compasivo, verdad? ¡Por favor, dime que no!"

"No estoy seguro," suspiró Minato. _¡__Siempre me fué imposible figurarme lo que ella pensaba… y eso era desde __**antes**__ de saber que era un chica!_

"Bien ¿qué sucedió?" exigió saber su sensei. "¡Detalles muchacho, detalles!"

"No quiero hablar eso," dijo Minato por lo bajo.

"¿Por qué no?" gimoteó Jiraiya. "Lo arruinaste todo, ¿no? ¡Maldita sea, Minato, no debiste haberme despistado a propósito! ¡Podría darte un mejor consejo, si hubiera podido verte con ella!"

"No quiero sus consejos de amor, sensei," se quejó Minato. "Nunca tuviste éxito con la mujer que realmente querías."

"La Princesa – Tusunade es una verdadera obstinada, ¡apenas comienza a ablandarse!" rió audazmente Jiraiya. "Eventualmente caerá."

"Cómo no," resopló Minato.

"Es bastante de eso -¡detalles_!_"

Minato gruñó. "¡No!"

"¡¿Por-favor?!"

"Basta, sensei; ¡No te voy a decir nada!"

"¡Eres tan cruel conmigo, Minato-kun!" se lamentó Jiraiya, cubriéndose los ojos. "¡Estoy _muerto de_ curiosidad!"

"¡Jiraiya-sensei!" gimió Minato gimió. "¡Ya es suficiente!"

"¡No hasta que me lo digas todo!" amenazó su sensei.

Minato gruñó y echó un vistazo alrededor, para cerciorarse de que nadie más pudiera oírlo. "¿Nadie más ha venido contigo, verdad?"

"¡Nadie!" asintió Jiraiya con impaciencia. "Todos se quedaron bebiendo y especulando sobre tu cita. Probablemente también están haciendo apuestas."

"Grandioso." Fatigadamente se pasó una mano por el rostro. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo…"

"¿Cómo conociste a esa muchacha?" exigió saber Jiraiya.

"Me la encontré en mi misión de exploración en el País del Remolino."

"Eso explica su hitae-ate."

"- Donde estaba en un mesón, de incógnito. Envenenó a unos cuantos ninja de Iwa y usé mi _Hiraishin_ para llevarla a la frontera del País del Fuego. A cambio, acordó tener una cita conmigo… de modo que dejaras de decirme que me buscara una novia y de intentar arreglarme citas a ciegas."

"Ya veo, ya veo." Le indicó Jiraiya. "Continúa."

"Tenía tal prisa cuando la encontré que no acordé una fecha o un lugar, ni le pregunté su nombre. Todo lo que convinimos fué que ella me buscaría y decidiría a dónde iríamos."

"¿Y dejaste que ella te buscara?" resopló el Sannin. "Minato, Minato, ¡eres un caso perdido!"

"Bien, ella me encontró, como pudiste ver, y después de perderle, ella me llevó a un puesto de ramen."

"¡¿Un puesto de ramen?! ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese para una cita romántica?"

"No se suponía que fuera romántica. Tan sólo iba a salir con una chica, para que todos se callaran. Y ella escogió el lugar," él se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que ella quiso." _Y probablemente fue lo mejor. Tendría una gran deuda si hubiera querido ir a algún lugar más caro…_

"Como sea," resopló Jiraiya, "continúa."

"Ordenamos y me hizo hablar, mientras ella se quedaba sentada, comiendo noddles y asintiendo a lo que le decía."

"Qué aburrido," se quejó Jiraiya.

"Oh, se pone mejor," resoplo Minato. "Cuando me quedé sin algo que decir, le cedí el turno. Hasta entonces, me dí cuenta de todo lo que había comido…"

"¿Qué? ¿Comió mucho?"

"Doce tazones enteros de miso ramen," le informó Minato.

"¡¿Esa pollita tan flaca comió tanto?!" rió Jiraiya. "¡Oh, guau! ¡La cuenta debe haber sido mortal!"

"Estoy en bancarrota,"gimió Minato, incitando a su inmaduro sensei a reírse todavía más.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo," dijo Jiraiya conteniendo la risa y frotándose los ojos. "¿Qué sigue?"

"Comenzó a contarme algo sobre ella, y entonces le pregunté su nombre"

"¡¿Todavía no lo sabías?!"

"- Y entonces me lo dijo." Suspiró Minato y cayó contra el tronco de árbol.

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién es?"

"Eh… ¿Te acuerdas, de hace cinco años…?" Minato se retorció de la vergüenza. "¿Te acuerdas de Uzumaki-san?"

"¿Querrás decir de 'Uzumaki-kun'?" medio resopló Jiraiya. "¡Claro que la recuerdo! ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu cita misteriosa?"

Minato se dejó caer aún más. "Que era ella."

"¿Quién era ella?"

"Mi 'cita misteriosa'. Era Uzumaki-san."

Hubo una pausa larga, larga. "¿Me estás diciendo que la linda pelirroja que te encontró en el bar era la mocosa Uzumaki?"

"Sí, sensei."

"¡Esa sucia pequeña marimacho… ¿se convirtió en _éso_?!"

"Sí, sensei."

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y alzó la vista al cielo.

"¿Qué busca, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Sólo miro para ver que todavía no se está cayendo el cielo," contestó él tranquilamente. "El fin del mundo debe estar muy cerca."

Minato se dió una palmada en la frente, pero secretamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny.

Gracias.

Ianthe


	3. Luciérnagas

DISCLAIMER: El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon, puedes consultar este fanfic en su perfil: **

**http : / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 320103 / Quill of Molliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo también en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

**Título: To See You Again. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto/Kakashi Gaiden y Spoilers acerca del origen de Naruto.

Descripción: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una "ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

**To See You Again…  
**

**Capítulo 3:** _Luciérnagas_

Estaba avanzado el verano -caliente, húmedo, y miserable. Habían pasado tres meses desde la "cita" de Minato con Uzumaki-san y-con excepción de algún vistazo ocasional de su cabello rojo –no la había visto ni oído desde entonces. Casi podía olvidar que estaba en la villa.

Durante algún tiempo, sus amigos le preguntaron insistentemente sobre su cita, pero logró evitar contarles cualquier detalle sobre lo sucedido. Su sensei también le guardó el secreto, aunque probablemente lo hizo para evitar admitir cuán "torpe" su alumno con las mujeres. Y parecía que Uzumaki-san no andaba por ahí jactándose de cómo le había sacado un almuerzo gratis; Minato ni siquiera había oído ningún rumor de que lo hubieran visto en el puesto de ramen.

En el tiempo que había pasado desde el regreso de Uzumaki-san, habían llegado otros sobrevivientes de Uzu (Remolino) a Konoha. Minato realmente no había visto a ninguno de ellos, pero lo sabía por su sensei. Algunos se quedaron sólo lo necesario para recuperarse de sus heridas y volvieron a irse, hambrientos de venganza, pero la mayoría se había quedado, con intenciones de servir Konoha a falta de algo mejor qué hacer.

Konoha oficialmente no estaba en guerra con Iwa. Todavía no. Pero como Iwa no dejaba de meterse en pequeñas escaramuzas con ninja de Konoha, era algo inevitable. Los de Iwa estaban eufóricos por su victoria en Uzu y deseaban más victorias, con un blanco mucho más fuerte. La guerra total, podía no comenzar mañana, pero empezaría pronto.

Para aliviar las tensiones, los amigos de Minato habían acordado una fiestecita con el pretexto de dar la bienvenida a algunos de los ninja de Uzu más amigables a Konoha. Inoichi, con Inuzuka Isamu y su socio Katsumaru, habían insistido mucho en que él había quedado de "verlos después" así que a Minato no le había quedado otra opción que asistir. No tenía ninguna misión que le ahorrara ir a la fiesta, así que se encontró en el bar del que se había ido meses antes, rodeado por los otros shinobi.

Además de Inoichi, de Choza, de Shikaku, y de Isamu (Katsumaru estaba hecho una bola debajo de la mesa), el resto de la partida se componía de Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hizashi (su gemelo idéntico Hiashi estaba ocupado con un asunto del clan), y Shiranui Ichiro. Jiraiya estaba fuera, en una misión, si no Minato estaba seguro de que también estaría presente, a pesar de que era mucho mayor que los otros asistentes. Minato se encontró sentado renuentemente entre Isamu e Inoichi, los más escandalosos playboy.

Además del grupo de shinobis de Konoha había un puñado de shinobis de Uzu. Sobre todo eran jounin aunque Minato pensó que uno de ellos podía ser chuunin. Minato realmente no había puesto atención a sus nombres, sólo le había presentado a Arata, a Hachiro, y a Daichi. El resto eran un misterio para él.

Minato sorbió renuente su copa de sake, haciendo muecas ante la sensación de ardor mientras el se deslizaba por su garganta. O bebía mucho; detestaba la posterior resaca, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. El aire brumoso del bar se sumó al malestar de Minato.

Todos se la estaban pasando bien. Bebieron y se rieron e intercambiaron historias lascivas. Era una pequeña reunión informal. Minato se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de poder marcharse.

"¡Hey!" dijo uno de los ninja de Uzu, Daichi —¿o era Hachiro?— durante uno de los breves períodos de calma en la conversación. "Me pareces familiar." Señaló a Minato. "¿Podrías repetirme tu nombre?"

"Namikaze Minato," contestó con ciertas reservas.

El otro se rascó la barba negra, y después sonrió burlonamente. "Oh sí… _tú_."

"¿Quién es él, Daichi?" le preguntaron sus amigos con curiosidad. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Lo recuerdo, del intercambio, hace unos años," Daichi sonrió con burla "Eres el tipo que pensó que Uzumaki-chan era un muchacho."

Minato se sonrojó de vergüenza y apenas resistió el impuso de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. _No es posible que me pase esto otra vez, ¿o sí?_

Todos los ninja de Uzu-nin estallaron en una risa histérica. También algunos de los ninja de Konoha. Pero el resto estaban confundidos.

"¡Oh Dios, recuerdo eso!" gritó Isamu, dándose una palmada en la rodilla. "¡Fué impresionante! ¿No te rompió la nariz?"

Minato inclinó la cabeza y gruñó un amargo, "sí."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Hizashi con curiosidad.

"Bien, mi equipo y yo vinimos a Konoha para el intercambio de Genin hace algunos años," explicó Daichi, comenzando con la historia. "Y uno de mis compañeros de equipo, Uzumaki-chan, es una marimacho. Cuando vinimos, ella era toda escuálida y pequeña y parecía un muchacho. Y conjeturo que el rubio aquí presente" – sonrió burlón, señalando con la cabeza a Minato- "simplemente supuso que ella _era un_ muchacho, aunque se llama _Kushina_. ¡Incluso comenzó a llamarla 'Uzumaki-kun'!"

Eso hizo aullar de risa a los ninja de Uzu.

"Al principio, ella lo dejó pasar. Quiero decir, que todos pensamos que era una broma. Pero, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, finalmente se percató de que no era así. ¡Él la llamó Uzumaki-kun' por última vez y ella lo golpeó en la cara! ¡Después _lo corrigió_ y se marchó corriendo!" cacareó Daichi. "¡Oh, deberían haberle visto la cara!"

Minato enterró su cara entre sus manos. ¡_Oh, que alguien los haga callar!_

"Es patético, Namikaze," resopló Fugaku. "Confundir a una muchacha con un muchacho."

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?" abogó Minato.

"¡No, no, queremos saber más!" aplaudió Isamu. "Vamos, díganos, ¿cómo luce ahora la mocosa?"

"¿Uzumaki-chan?" Daichi hizo muecas. "¿Qué dicen ustedes muchachos? ¿Qué parece ahora?"

"Es linda."

"Realmente parece una muchacha!"

"Pienso que es bastante bonita."

"¡Oye, ella es una _ardiente belleza_!"

"No diría que es una 'ardiente belleza' pero definitivamente es de buen ver."

"Podrían ser más específicos con eso de 'buen ver'?" pidió Inoichi. "Detalles, por favor."

"Bien." Arata asumió el control de la narración y se acomodó en su silla. "Mi estimada compañera de clase, Uzumaki-chan, es una pelirroja de cabello muy, muy largo; ojos azulverdes, abiertos de par en par y muy expresivo; el cuerpo no exageradamente dotado" – dijo señalando hacia su pecho vagamente "pero bastante agradable de mirar… Hm, ¿qué más?"

"Huh, se parece a la descripción de esa muchacha con la que saliste hace algunos meses," comentó Inoichi, mirando a Minato. "Ya sabes, de la que te rehusaste a hablar."

"Creo que ví un hitae-ate de Uzu en su brazo," agregó Choza entre mordidas a un bocadillo que estaba devorando.

Todos los ninja de Uzu se inclinaron casi a la vez, con gran interés.

"Oh, ¿una kunoichi de Uzu dices?" casi ronroneó Daichi.

"¿Tenía el cabello largo y rojo? ¿Con un adorno infantil?" agregó Hachiro.

"¡Exacto!" Arata sonrió lobunamente hacia Minato. "¡¿Ustedes dos salieron?! ¿En serio?"

"Sí, se parece a ella, sí," asintió Inoichi y golpeó a Minato con el codo. "¿Por eso no hablabas de ella? ¿Porque saliste con una muchacha que te noqueó una vez? ¿Te puso un ojo morado o algo?"

Minato se frotó el lado golpeado y se encogió en su silla. "Um…"

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿Saliste con Uzumaki?" farfulló Isamu.

"… Sí," murmuró Minato, mirando fijamente el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mano.

Hubo un repentino silencio, por la sorpresa.

"¿De verdad salió contigo?" preguntó Arata, estupefacto.

Minato se tocó nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Sí…"

"¡Oh Dios mío, eres mi héroe!" rió Arata. "¿Realmente conseguiste que saliera contigo? ¡Guau! ¡Y todos nosotros pensando que era lesbiana!"

"… Qué?" dijo Minato estranguladamente.

"¡Nunca ha salido con nadie, _nunca_," de informó Hachiro. "Y se lo han pedido montones de tipos, desde que cumplió los quince. Los rechazó a todas."

"Nunca ha andado con nadie, excepto en alguna misión, ni tampoco ha besado a nadie más que en las misiones –_nada_!" dijo Arata. "No parecían agradarle los chicos, así que tenían que ser las chicas. Tiene sentido. Si es marimacho, podría ser."

"¡Oh, hey chicos!" Uzumaki Kushina pareció materializarse junto al hombro de Daicho y miró a su alrededor sonriendo alegremente. "¿Tienen una reunión?"

"¡Hey, Uzumaki-chan!" la saludó Daichi. "Me alegra verte tan bien."

"Sí, lo estoy," dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. "¿De qué hablaban?"

"Él nos explicaba su razonamiento de por qué creía que eras lesbiana," contestó Fugaku, señalando a Arata.

Su sonrisa tembló levemente y se volvió forzada, y Minato repentinamente tuvo una mala espina. "¿Eh? ¿Creías que era lesbiana?"

"Sí," asintió Arata.

"¿Quién más pensó eso?" preguntó, mirando a sus colegas de Uzu.

Se miraron entre sí antes de alzar la mano, algunos más que otros.

"Ya veo," dijo moviendo la cabeza con gravedad.

… Y entonces estalló.

Primero enfocó su ira en Arata, golpeándolo en la cabeza (_"Eres un estúpido pervertido! ¡Sólo porque no saldré nunca contigo no ignifica que me gusten las chicas! ")_. Una vez que lo golpeó a fondo, dirigió su rabia hacia otro shinobi de Uzu (_"¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Pensé que era más inteligente que Arata-baka! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ")_. Y momentos antes de que los guardias fueran a expulsarla, se detuvo de golpe y salió de un brinco, los aterrorizados parroquianos se le quedaron viendo, como escarchos asustados.

"Guau…" respiró Isamu, mirando desde debajo de la mesa con Katsumaru. "Supongo que no es lesbiana."

La húmeda noche de verano no hizo nada para aminorar su rabia. Kushina avanzó dando saltos por el bosque alrededor de Konoha sin un destino en particular en mente. Su tránsito por entre los árboles era simplemente para descargar su energía y su descontrol emocional. Podía haber ido a matar a alguien, pero con excepción de las misiones o de un acto de autodefensa, las muertes no eran legales.

_¡¿Una lesbiana?!_ Farfulló rabiosa. _¡¿Creyeron que era una lesbiana porque no ido faldas como ellas?!_ ¡¿_Y de verdad soy __**tan**__ marimacho que no pueden concebir que me guste un__ hombre?!_

Gruñendo, aumentó su velocidad, concentrando chakra en sus piernas, hasta que le dolieron, y los pulmones le ardían. Las ramitas y las hojas la golpeaban en la cara y la piel que tenía expuesta, dejando arañazos y haciéndola sangrar ocasionalmente, pero apenas lo sentía. Era poco más que una visión de algo negro y rojo vuando salió a toda velocidad de la villa.

Finalmente se le cortó la respiración y se chakra llegó a un punto tan bajo que no pudo apoyarse un árbol a otro. Se dejó caer en un pequeño lago y flotó de espaldas, mientras jadeaba, recuperando aire. EL agua fresca le ayudó a tranquilizar sus tumultuosos pensamientos y cerró los ojos, sin pensar en nada por unos momentos.

Pero poco a poco, sus pensamientos comenzaron a abrirse camino hacia su ser consciente.

Pensó en Uzu. En cómo nunca volvería a verlo, no como antes. En toda la gente que no volvería a ver otra vez –sus hermanos, algunos de sus compañeros de clase, su sensei, sus vecinos. ¿Qué habían hecho esos bribones de Iwa con su hogar? ¿Y por habían querido apoderarse de él, en primer lugar?

Los recuerdos de su niñez pasaron ante sus ojos. Recordó a su rudo padre, un buen hombre, que amaba a sus hijos, pero que no tenía idea de qué hacer con una hija. Recordó a sus hermanos mayores, que sabían todavía menos qué hacer con una hermanita. Se recordó peleando con los muchachos en la escuela, embromando a las muchachas por ser mariquitas sin valor, aprendiendo lanzar kunai y shuriken y cómo poner trampas con alambres y cosas explosivas. Recordó cómo siempre llovía, el olor del mar y las historias de su abuelo, junto con una vago arrullo fantasmal que seguramente su madre, muerta desde hacía tiempo, quizá le había cantado de niña…

Kushina abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedó mirando el cielo. Los destellos de las estrellas eran minúsculos, fríos y distantes. La luna era apenas una lámpara en el cielo. Suspiró, casi ahogándose con el aire húmedo, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Nadie iría a buscarla. No era que les importara; era que creían que no lo necesitaba. Era Uzumaki Kushina, la marimacho, una muchacha que no era llorona, ni débil, ni patética. Cuando estaba triste o enojada, hacía como los chicos: rompía algo o lastimaba a alguien. No lloraba… mucho, y ciertamente, no delante de la gente.

Las lágrimas eran una muestra de debilidad. Las lágrimas eran para las niñas. ¿Qué si era una chica? No era como ellas, era distinta, especial. Las lágrimas no eran para ella.

Cuando el agua fría dejó de ser tranquilizante y comenzó a hacerla rechinar los dientes, Kushina se puso de pie. Le quedaba poco chakra, pero era suficiente para quedarse cómodamente en la superficie del lago por un rato. Entumecida, notó que sus piernas iban a hacerla arrepentirse el día siguiente por su comportamiento impulsivo.

Su pelo largo estaba empapado y lo sentía pesado, haciéndole difícil erguir la cabeza. Cuando alzó la vista, miró a su alrededor, con los ojos nublados. Había minúsculas luces, entre amarillas y verdes, le llamaron la atención en su vuelo por el borde del lago y en los pequeños vados.

"Luciérnagas," masculló ella roncamente. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro. "En Uzu siempre llovía demasiado para que hubiera muchas luciérnagas…"

Se colocó en un vado y se quedó allí, con sus ropas empapadas, mientras los insectos brillaban a su alrededor. Toda aquella experiencia parecía un sueño, casi irreal. Por un momento se imaginó que era otra persona; alguna chica soñadora en vez de una marimacho, que era sólo una chica que no tenía que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, que no tenía que esforzarse tanto, que no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

_Apuesto a que los muchachos no pensarían que era lesbiana si fuera como las otras chicas. Me pregunto si tan siquiera sería amiga de esos tipos… Probablemente saldría con otras chicas y haría cosas de chicas, como chismorrear, ir de comprar y arreglarme el pelo… Qué aburrido._

Cerrando los ojos, apartó ese ensueño para hundirse en otro.

Pensó en su pequeño almuerzo-cita con Namikaze. Había sido mucho más agradable de lo que había esperado. No sólo consiguió el todo la comida gratis que quiso, sino que había sido divertido quedarse sentada y atenta, sin pelear o meterse con él. Y no perjudicaba el que fuera agra agradable de mirar.

_Es una lástima que no podamos olvidar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. En ese entonces era una mocosa muy molesta…_ Suspiró y entornó los párpados para ver mejor la perezosa danza de las luciérnagas. _Pero si pudiera repetir las cosa… todavía le pegaría en la nariz si me dijera 'muchacho'._

Hubo un débil crujir de hojas por los alrededores, alguien andaba muy cerca, por el bosque. Por un momento, se tensó, preparándose para una posible amenaza. Después de todo, había una pequeña guerra no declarada. Pero no detectó ninguna intención asesina, ni concentración de chakra, ni nada que fuera remotamente amenazante. Incluso había algo familiar en la presencia que sentía, pero no pudo ubicarla.

Quienquiera que fuera se acercó más y más hasta que estuvo segura que había llegado al borde del lago en donde estaba ella. Sintió unos ojos fijos en ella, pero ignoró al observador. No estaba desnuda, ni llorando, ni haciendo nada vergonzoso, así que no le molestó que la miraran.

La sensación de agotamiento de chakra, la profunda fatiga, comenzaron ha hacerse más fuertes. Pronto no podría sostenerse sobre el agua. Así pues, renuentemente, volvió a tierra firme, pero moviéndose muy lentamente para no disturbar a las luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor.

Se preguntó vagamente qué hora sería y si habría continuado la reunión después del espectáculo de su rabieta o si se habían dispersado. Sus ropas todavía estaban húmedas, pero no tan empapadas como antes, lo que le dio la impresión de que había estado de pie en la superficie del lago más de lo que creía. Distraídamente se preguntó si debía volver a su habitación en cuarteles del ninja (Los pequeños apartamentos tipo cuarto para ninjas solos y solteros).

Dándose vuelta, finalmente se detuvo cuando finalmente sus ojos vieron quién la observaba. Era Namikaze y la miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Como de alguien dividido entre sentirse deslumbrado por algún suceso, o que está medio dormido. Quizá si no estuviera tan agotada por su explosión de rabia, había podido encontrar algo burlón que decir respecto a su rostro.

"Hola," medio sonrió ella. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Él dio un culpable respingo ante el sonido de su voz "¡Uh, U-Uzumaki-san, yo…!"

"Puedes usar mi nombre, si quieres," lo interrumpió ella. "Habrá menos oportunidad de que te confundas al agregar el honorífico equivocado al final."

"K-Kushina-san," logró decir, y se detuvo para recuperar la compostura. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué si estoy bien?" repitió ella, completamente en blanco.

"Antes…, uh, con el comentario de lesbianismo… parecías trastornada."

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Oh, eso. Sí, estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba descargar algunas energías. Ahora estoy muy bien."

"Bien, eso es bueno…" Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y entonces, algo vacilante, se adelantó hasta llegar enfrente de ella. "Entonces… ¿cómo has estado?"

"Aparte de hoy, bastante bueno supongo." Alzó una mano y dejó que una luciérnaga aterrizara en la yema del dedo. "Konohagakure es un lugar muy agradable. Me gusta mucho. Aunque desearía que no hiciera un calor tan sofocante."

"Es verano," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso lo explica todo, ¿eh?" Le sopló al insecto que brillaba intensamente en su mano y se reclinó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. "¿Cómo es en invierno? ¿Nieva?"

"Un poco, a veces, si hay un frente frío lo bastante fuerte. Usualmente sólo llueve mucho y es desagradable."

Ella se rió un poco, su risa sonó hueca en sus oídos. "Parece divertido, no puedo esperar."

Namikaze se le quedó mirando, con cierta preocupación. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

"Sólo estoy cansada," suspiró ella. "Creo que debo volver."

Kushina se separó del árbol y comenzó andar hacia la villa. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas y entumecidas por el poco cuidado que les había puesto, y solo esperaba que la sostuvieran lo suficiente para llegar a la cama. Antes de que pudiera despedirse de Namikaze, él se colocó a su lado.

"¿Has tenido muchas misiones desde tu llegada?"

"No tantas como quisiera," suspiró ella. "Pero suficientes por ahora. ¿Qué hay de tí?"

"He estado bastante ocupado." Se detuvo por un minuto o dos y después continuó. "Hay este alumno muy avanzado, al que he estado enseñando. Se graduó de la Academia muy joven y no se lleva muy bien con los otros graduados que son mayores, así que por ahora no tiene realmente un equipo."

"¿Un solitario?" Arrugó la frente, pensativa. "¿Cómo se le está dando eso?"

"Supongo que bien," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque parecía preocupado. El chico es un genio, ya es chuunin y todavía no tiene diez años. Al ritmo en que va, será jounin a la edad en que muchos chicos se gradúan de la Academia."

Kushina dejó escapar un silbido pro lo bajo. "Eso es muy, muy impresionante." Ella inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad. "¿Por qué te preocupa eso?"

"Bueno, ha avanzado mucho más allá que sus compañeros y no tiene amigos. Siempre fue el más joven de la clase, y esto lo mantenía aparte, lo que le hacía más difícil el hacer amigos." Namikaze frunció el ceño. "Su actitud tampoco le ayuda, claro."

"¿Su actitud?"

"Prefiere trabajar solo. El trabajo en equipo es su área más débil y no hace ningún esfuerzo por mejorarla. Si fuera puesto en con un equipo, en una situación donde debiera elegir entre proteger a su cliente o a un compañero de equipo, protegería al cliente y dejaría morir a sus compañeros de equipo."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Eso no es bueno."

"No, no lo es." Namikaze sacudió su cabeza. "No importa qué haga para intentar dirigirlo en otra dirección, se opone. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la deshonra y el suicidio de su padre."

"¿Quién es este niño?" preguntó Kushina con curiosidad.

"Se llama Hatake Kakashi," contestó Namikaze. "Su padre era Hatake Sakumo, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha."

Kushina exprimió sus mojadas mangas. "Creo haber oído algo de que el Colmillo Blanco había cometido un error, pero… ¿_se mató_?"

"Sí, lo hizo. Y debido a eso, Kakashi trata de entrenar más, de exigirse al máximo y de seguir siempre las reglas." Namikaze hizo una mueca amarga. "Si piensa que estás rompiendo o esquivando una regla del manual de los shinobi, no dudará en recordártela."

"¡Eso es tremendo!" se estremeció Kushina. "¡Qué bueno que tú eres su sensei y no yo! ¡Yo perdería la paciencia y le pegaría en la cabeza o algo!"

Namikaze hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso. "Um…"

Ella miró a su alrededor y descubrió que habían llegado a las cercanías de la villa. Era muy tarde; la mayoría de los edificios estaban a oscuras, y se podía apreciar a muy pocas personas. Kushina calculó cuánto más tendría que caminar, suspiró cansadamente, y rogó que sus decayentes energías la sostuvieran lo suficiente.

Kushina guardó silencio. No podía pensar en algo más que decir y no se sentía como para perder energías hablando. El silencio no se sentía extraño o incómodo para ella, así que torpe o incómodo a ella, así que lo dejó seguir.

Era lindo andar con Namikaze, decidió ella. En los meses que habían pasado desde su cita, lo había visto ocasionalmente por la aldea o en los campos de entrenamiento, pero siempre había mantenido su distancia, por varias razones. Quizá debería cambiar un poco de estrategia…

Finalmente logró avistar el edificio donde estaba su cuarto y Kushina logró aumentar el paso. Su pequeña cama la estaba llamando, y no quería hacerla esperar. Namikaze emparejó su ritmo con facilidad.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" preguntó ella.

"Yo, uh, bueno…" Parecía que encontraba fascinantes las sombras que dibujaban las luces de los faroles. "No vivo muy lejos de aquí, y pensé en hacerte compañía."

"No tenías que molestarte, pero gracias. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. "Entonces, ¿les arruiné la reunión por completo, o qué?"

"Supongo que sí," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Realmente no me importaba. Estar sentado sin hacer nada y emborrachándome no es mi idea de la diversión."

"Entonces… ¿te rescaté?" preguntó ella, ligeramente divertida ante el pensamiento.

"Sí," rió él. "Supongo que podrías verlo así."

"Entonces, me alegra haberte ayudado." Se detuvo un momento en la puerta principal de su edificio. "Buenas noches" – dijo diciendo adiós con la mano- "te veo luego."

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto. "Adiós." Entonces desapareció en un rayo de luz amarilla.

"Exhibicionista," murmuró ella por lo bajo y se volvió para hacer el largo y dolorosa viaje de tres tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. _Mañana por la mañana va a ser un desastre… Pero por lo menos esta noche no fue tan mala, después de todo._

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny.

Gracias.

Ianthe


	4. Consolación

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon, puedes consultar este fanfic en su perfil: **

**http : / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 320103 / Quill of Molliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo también en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

**Título: To See You Again. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto/Kakashi Gaiden y Spoilers acerca del origen de Naruto.

Descripción: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una "ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

**To See You Again…**

**Capítulo 4:** _Consolación_

Kushina avanzaba por entre las calles de la villa, en dirección hacia su bar favorito. Acababa de volver de una difícil misión y un poco de sake era justo lo que le recetó el médico para ayudarla a quitarse el estrés. Sí, un poco de sake y luego se iría a la cama a dormir doce horas. Entonces volvería a sentirse como un ser humano.

Había tardado algunos años, pero Konoha finalmente había sido arrastrada a una guerra en gran escala con Iwa. Konoha era una villa grande y poderosa, y su fuerza transmitía a sus ciudadanos, una gran sensación de seguridad. Los civiles se habías visto sólo medianamente afectados por el racionamiento y algunas otras pequeñas medidas; caminaban por las calles sin temor. Pero sus guardianes ninja conocían mejor la situación, y sufrían por ella.

Había pasado casi tres años desde su llegada a esta villa. Después de su primer año de servicio leal, le habían dado su hitae-ate de la Hoja, que usaba en su brazo derecho, además del anterior del Remolino que llevaba en el izquierdo. Durante su segundo año de servicio, la guerra total finalmente había llegado, y había estado muy ocupada. Y ahora, en el principio de su tercer año, las cosas simplemente empeoraban.

Ahora, equipos de jóvenes genin eran desplegados en misiones menores en las fronteras, para descargar a los ninja más experimentados y enviarlos a otras misiones. Los niños, usualmente todavía tenían con ellos a su jounin sensei para ayudarlos, pero aún así era muy peligroso. A Kushina aquello no le gustaba nada, pero no era el Hokage y no podía hacer nada.

_Eso sólo demuestra cuán fuertemente está presionando Iwa,_ suspiró ella amargamente mientras comenzaban a prenderse las luces de los faroles y el sol continuaba hundiéndose en el horizonte. _Ahora están teniendo que enviar a niños y haciéndolos matar._ ¡_Maldición, eso es horrible!_

Aún peor, los niños de Namikaze no habían sido una excepción, —fueron enviados a misiones, como todos los otros niños. Además del pequeño "lobo solitario" de Kakashi, hacía menos de un año se le habían agregado otros dos genin, para completar un buen equipo de cuatro personas. Apenas seis meses después de formar su "equipo 7" Kakashi había sido ascendido a jounin, cumpliendo la anterior predicción de su sensei. Pero debido a su edad, aunque era un jounin, Kakashi seguía bajo tutela de Namikaze, para gran enojo del niño. Kushina disfrutaba refregándole ese hecho en la cara.

Hatake Kakashi era sin duda, un pequeño y latoso arrogante. La primera reunión de Kushina con el niño, alrededor de una semana después del "comentario lesbiano" había sido muy parecida a la primera vez que conoció a Namikaze. El mocoso de cabello blanco había hecho poco más que despreciarla y molestarla. Ella tomó represalias con una amplia gama amenazas inocuas que iban desde encadenarlo colgado por los pies hasta romperle la máscara para poder verle toda la cara. Y esa era una muy buena muestra de cómo se llevaban.

Había encontrado que Uchiha Obito era un niño mucho más agradable. Al contrario que la mayoría de los Uchiha, no tenía nada de su característica arrogancia y reserva. Él era un niño divertido y cariñoso que siempre llegaba tarde, dando las excusas más extrañas por su retraso, llevaba a todas partes unos googles, y siempre estaba peleando con Kakashi. Aunque un poco torpe, tenía verdadero potencial. Y una vez que lograra despertar su Sharingan, Kushina sabía que él sería una fuerza con la que habría que contar. En cuanto él se había unido al equipo de Namikase, ella había hecho buenas migas con él.

Rin completaba el "equipo 7" y Kushina se llevaba con ella casi tan bien como con Obito. La kunoichi de pelo castaño era una chica bastante agradable. No peleaba muy bien -sus habilidades de taijutsu y ninjutsu eran pasables, pero no notables. Su verdadero talento parecía residir en el ninjutsu médico, y pasaba la mayor parte de las sesiones de entrenamiento estudiando densos textos médicos o buscando a un ninja médico de verdad para obtener algo de práctica. La muchacha trabajaba bastante bien con su equipo, pero siempre dejaba que su predilección por Kakashi obtuviera lo mejor de ella Kushina secretamente (a veces no tan secretamente) se molestaba por ello.

En cuanto a Namikaze Minato, el líder de equipo y sensei, Kushina lo conocía muy bien. Siempre se lo encontraba y tenía tiempo, andaba con él, lo perseguía, llevándolo a hacer cosas que ella quería. Era divertido. Había llegado a conocer muy bien a sus hábitos y a su persona.

Así, cuando entró en su bar favorito y vió que Namikaze ya estaba allí, y bebiendo, supo que algo andaba terrible, horriblemente mal. Namikaze no era un bebedor. Para conseguir llevarlo a un bar, tenía que ser arrastrado allí. Sin el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya a la vista, no ninguno de sus amigos emborrachándose con él en los alrededores, parecía que había ido por sí solo…

Kushina subrepticiamente miró hacia el techo, esperando que se derrumbara en cualquier segundo, como se vendría abajo cielo al principio del Armageddon.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, se enderezó y se colocó detrás de él. Pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él… y él no reaccionó en absoluto. Normalmente, al menos se estremecía cuando le hacía eso. Observó la botella de sake casi vacía y se mordió el labio.

En las ocasiones en las que bebía, bebía muy poco. Generalmente unos cuantos tragos de sake, o quizá una botella de ale (cerveza inglesa), pero nada más. Una vez que Jiraiya había logrado presionarlo lo suficiente para beberse la mitad de una botella se sake, y había terminando apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y gimoteado que se sentía mareado por el resto de la noche. No tenía ninguna tolerancia al licor. Ahora tenía que estar totalmente borracho.

"¡Muy bien, tranquilízate!" dijo ella, adelantándose, arrebatándole el vaso de la mano y bebiéndose el contenido de un solo trago.

Namikaze se quedó mirando fijamente su mano vacía por varios minutos. Entonces se volvió para mirarla. Sus claros ojos azules estaban nublados y vacíos. Kushina sintió una amarga oleada de inquietud.

"¡Hey, ya basta, Namikaze!" Dijo chasqueando los dedos delante de su nariz. "¿Qué te pasa, eh?"

Parpadeó, totalmente en blanco. "K-K'shina-san?" farfulló inseguro.

"Duh!" resopló ella, enterrando su preocupación debajo de una máscara de enfado. Depositó en la mesa el vaso vacío, dejó en la mesa el dinero suficiente para cubrir el importe de su bebida, y después comenzó a forcejear para hacerlo levantarse de su taburete en la barra. "¡Levántate, Solecito, nos vamos!"

"¿Nosh,vamosh?" dijo él y se sacudió tan fuerte que casi la tiró al suelo. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque ya terminaste," se quejó Kushina y pasó uno de los brazos de él por encima de los hombros de ella.

"No todachía no," gruñó el de forma infantil y clavó los pies en el suelo.

"Sí, ya acabaste," contestó ella firmemente. "Si más tarde, todavía quieres sake, te daré algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él la miró valorando sus palabras. "Bien."

"Bueno," murmuró ella y comenzó el arduo proceso conseguir llevarlo a su apartamento.

Idealmente, lo llevaría al apartamento de él, se aseguraría de dejarlo a salvo en su cama, y lo dejaría solo hasta que se le pasara la resaca. Después lo buscaría para ver qué era en lo que estaba pensando. Pero como nunca había estado en su apartamento, ni se había molestado en descubrir dónde estaba, no podía llevarlo allí. Entonces, a menos que se topara con Jiraiya en su camino de vuelta a casa, parecía que Namikaze estaría durmiendo en su casa.

Conseguir llevarlo a su pequeño departamento fue una aventura de la que podría haber prescindido. Él era más alto y más pesado que ella y estaba demasiado borracho para ser otra cosa que un lastre. Maniobrarlo y mantenerlo de pie fue todo un infierno. Preocuparse porque pudiera vomitarle encima o cerca de ella, fue un problema adicional. Esperando prevenir un evento semejante, le formuló un sinfín de amenazas, la mayoría implicando dolorosas maneras de quitarle su virilidad.

Subir las escaleras de su edificio, casi la derrota. No tenía el equilibrio suficiente para poner un pie delante del otro. Inmensamente irritada, terminó forzándolo a gatear sobre sus manos y rodillas escaleras arriba, para evitar que se cayera por las escaleras (tal vez llevándola consigo) y que se partiera el cuello o algo.

"Estás en deuda conmigo por esto," gruñó ella, cuando lo empujó al interior de su pequeño cuarto.

Él murmuró algo incoherente y se derrumbó boca abajo en su cama.

Ella se le quedó mirando a su espalda. "Hey, se suponía que dormirías en el suelo."

"Mph," gruñó él, y se hizo puso de lado.

Kushina grió los ojos. Le quitó sus sandalias, su bolsa de Kunais, sus

shuriken, suchaqueta y su hitae-ate. Entonces ella se despojó de sus propios utensilios ninjas y se retiró por un momento al pequeño cuarto de baño para ponerse una camisa floja y unos pantalones grises. Namikaze estaba demasiado borracho, y seguro que probablemente no recordaría nada, pero no iba a dejar que la viera desvestirse de todos modos.

"Ahora," dijo ella, saliendo del cuarto de baño y encaramándose en el borde de la cama, cerca de la cabecera. "¿Te importaría decirme por qué decidiste repentinamente darle una probada al alcoholismo?"

Su expresión malhumorada se convirtió en una de pura desesperación. "Obito ha muerto."

"Mierda." Eso los explicaba todo. "Mierda, mierda, mierda."

No Obito. No él. No esa pequeña y dulce gema de los Uchiha. No, no, No.

Tenía la desgracia de conocer a un montón de gente muerta. Había muchos enemigos muerto también, seguro. Pero también estaban su familia y sus amigos. Y ahora el pequeño Obito se había unido a su filas.

Kushina cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. No, Namikaze no le debía nada porque lo hubiera rescatado del bar y de una borrachera pública. No le debía nada.

"Los dejé," susurró él. "Pensé que estarían bien sin mí por un tiempo. Pero había más ninja de Iwa en los alrededores, y entonces yo pensé que... y secuestraron a Rin, Obito fué tras ella… un y K'kashi fué tras él… y-"

"Lo entiendo," susurró, cortando su balbuceante historia. "¿Rin y Kakashi están bien?"

"Lo… estarán… creo." Medio enterró la cara en su almohada. "No sé."

Ella le apartó el pelo de la cara y le miró el rostro por unos momentos. Mordiéndose los labios, lo dejó brevemente para cerrar su puerta y apagar la luz. Entonces se acomodó en su cama, de forma que su espalda se apoyara en la pared. Metiéndose en las sábanas, se deslizó a un lado de él y lo abrazó.

"Ahora estás a salvo. Tu misión ha terminado. Tus alumnos no están aquí. No hay nadie ante quien tengas que aparentar ser fuerte. Ahora puede llorar, Minato," susurró ella. "Prometo que no le diré a nadie."

Al principio, parecía que no haría caso de su consejo. Pero entonces, escuchó los primeros sollozos estrangulados. Ésa era la desventaja de las actitudes machistas de los hombres, siempre les era muy difícil, el dejarse llevar y llorar, incluso cuando lo necesitaban. Lo abrazó hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron y el alcohol y el agotamiento físico le hicieron quedarse dormido.

Y entonces ella dejó salir sus propias lágrimas, al recordar al pequeño Uchiha, que nunca volvería a ver.

Su cabeza de verdad, de verdad que le dolía. Y tenía un sabor absolutamente asqueroso en su boca. Quería desaparecerse o morir… preferiblemente morirse.

Por una agonizante eternidad, no puedo recordar nada. Pero poco a poco, las partes de su vida fueron regresando a su mente. Y entonces recordó…

_Obito está muerto._

Entonces se sintió un millón de veces peor. Uno de sus alumnos, un preciado Uchiha, se había ido para siempre. Los había dejado solos, confiado en que podrían trabajar en equipo y defenderse solos, sin él. Y había estado equivocado.

Logró mantenerse ecuánime de alguna forma, mientras Rin le contaba lo sucedido. Se quedó junto a Kakashi hasta que recuperó el sentido y se disculpó con su primer alumno. Y después, a través de todo el largo y doloroso trayecto de regreso a la villa, encontró alguna forma de mantenerse fuerte y alerta ante cualquier amenaza hacia sus restantes alumnos. Pero tan pronto como ambos niños estuvieron fuera de su vista, no pudo soportarlo más.

Jiraiya estaba en una misión. También lo estaban la mayoría de sus amigos más cercanos. A falta de alguna compañía confortante, se encontró en un bar probando la máxima de que el alcohol ahoga todas las penas. Todo era confuso después de eso.

_Tengo resaca,_ se dio cuenta él, entumecido. _Mierda._ ¿_… Donde estoy?_

Minato abrió un ojo y miró a su alrededor vacilante. Estaba en un

obscurecido apartamento. La luz del sol entraba a través de las persianas y reflejaba puntos brillantes en la lejana pared. Había una pequeña pila de platos sucios en el fregadero. Los estantes rebosaban de pergaminos, cosas de ninja y otros artículos. Había ropa sucia llenando todo un cesto de ropa y apilada junto a éste.

_-¡¿Es eso un brassier?!_

Se incorporó demasiado rápido, mientras que el pánico lo golpeó y su cabeza estalló en agonía. Las historias de horror de amigos y de amigos de sus amigos acerca de despertar después de largas noches de bebida en camas extrañas, con mujeres extrañas, se agolparon en su palpitante cabeza. No importaba que fuera el único que estuviera en la cama, o que todavía tuviera ropa puesta (lo más importante, todavía tenía puestos sus pantalones), su temeroso imaginación corrió desbocada. Lo hizo sentirse mal de estómago… literalmente.

Por suerte, logró llegar al baño justo a tiempo y el retrete se volvió su nuevo mejor amigo por un rato. Mientras que se aferraba a la fría porcelana, se sintió hundido en la más completa humillación y vergüenza. Deseó sinceramente no haberse dejado llevar por el desconsolado impulso de beber hasta perder los sentidos.

Poco después volvió la propietaria del apartamento y lo encontró en su cuarto de baño. Ella no le dijo nada, él ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla por la vergüenza. Sin palabras, le dio agua para limpiarse la boca y después, algunas píldoras para su dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con estallar, y después medio lo arrastró de vuelta a su cama, donde él enterró la cara en la almohada y deseó que el colchón se lo tragara.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…_

Una pequeña mano callosa le tocó la parte de atrás del cuello. "Es mejor que no te sofoques, solecito. No te saqué de ese bar para que te ahogaras en mi cama."

Una sintió sacudido por una sensación de horror que atravesó su cuerpo y alzó el rostro de la almohada, con verdadero pavor. "¿Kushina-san?"

"Supongo que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó anoche." Le dijo ella con aspecto serio. "Figúratelo."

"Yo…" Se esforzó en incorporarse en la cama mientras que enlazaba los panoramas de pesadilla que asaltaban su dolorido cerebro. "¿Qué hice?"

"Hasta donde sé, la única tontería que cometiste fue ir a emborracharte en un bar tú solo." Ella acarició a su ingobernable pelo amarillo y se movió a caminar por el cuarto. "La próxima vez espérame unas horas a que yo regreso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿De acuerdo?" chirrió él, incierto.

Ella soltó un resoplido y comenzó a desempacar unas bolsas de comestibles; al parecer, había estado fuera haciendo algunas compras cuando él había despertado. Su largo pelo rojo, estaba atado por detrás en una cola floja y vestía ropa casual. Era muy extraño verla vestida como cualquier otra persona y no como una kunoichi.

Minato miró cómo guardaba las cosas en el refrigerador y en varios gabinetes, haciendo muecas de dolor siempre que se daba con algo o se pegaba en la cabeza. Cuando acabó esa pequeña tarea, volvió a la cama y se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera. Su expresión se volvió triste y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar suavemente con su pelo.

Uzumaki Kushina y la palabra "apacible" no parecían ir juntos. Era fuerte, ruda, ruidosa y agresiva. Raramente estaba seria, siempre estaba molestando y apareciendo en los momentos más inesperados, para incomodarlo a él y a sus alumnos. Era algo totalmente surrealista verla acariciarse el pelo. Quizá era un sueño.

"Obito está-"

"Lo sé," le susurró. "Me lo dijiste anoche."

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y le dolió la garganta. "¡Yo … ¡"

"Lo sé. Pero Rin y Kakashi están bien, ¿verdad?"

Él pasó saliva con dificultad. "Sí."

"Va a ser difícil durante un largo tiempo, pero sé fuerte por ellos ¿te parece?" Sus dedos continuaban peinándose el cabello. "Ahora van a

necesitarte más que nunca."

Minato sólo pudo asentir, mientras que algo se quebró dentro de él y las lágrimas comenzaron a afluir de sus ojos. Ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura y él enterró la cara en su estómago. Ella no intentó alejarlo; tan sólo lo abrazó suavemente y lo dejó vaciarse.

Él no sabía por qué se había derrumbado enfrente de ella. Era algo estúpido lo que había hecho. Probablemente ella lo catalogaría como a un llorón. Pero se sentía bien dejarse ir, sólo por esta vez…

* * *

Por la tarde, Kushina llevó a Namikaze a su propio apartamento para que terminara de recuperarse de su resaca, y se marchó a los campos de entrenamiento. Era mediados de otoño, hacía frío y lluvia, pero no le importó. El miserable clima le recordaba a Uzu y de alguna retorcida manera era algo reconfortante. Pero nada la haría sentirse mejor que golpear los postes hasta el cansancio.

Ella marchó en línea recta hacia el campo que los chiquillos de Namikaze monopolizaban generalmente, con la intención de descargarse. Pero esas intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando vió una pequeña figura en el campo de la piedra conmemorativa. Era un pequeño bloque de piedra gris y con los nombres de aquellos caídos en acción que habían empezado sus carreras en ese campo en particular. El nombre de Obito probablemente acababa de ser agregado hacía solamente unas horas.

Kushina no hubiera estado terriblemente sorprendida de ver allí a Rin, haciendo vigilia en honor de su caído compañero de equipo. Aunque las escenitas de Obito la molestaran y generalmente tomara el lado de Kakashi en las discusiones, no sentía nada de mala voluntad hacia el Uchiha. Ella era una muchacha muy amable, una curadora por naturaleza, y la muerte de Obito sin duda habría sido un duro golpe.

Pero era el pequeño Kakashi quien estaba haciendo guardia ante la piedra, y no Rin. El muchacho de cabello blanco, que ocultaba la parte inferior de su rostro con una máscara de paño negro, estaba arrodillado debajo de un paraguas, mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor. A sus pies, estaban los googles favoritos de Obito (los de lentes naranjas), rotos y estropeados.

Ella lo miró durante algún tiempo, preguntándose ociosamente cuánto tiempo habría estado allí. Claramente había sido, mucho rato, y no daba muestras de pretender marcharse pronto. Lanzó un suave suspiro y caminó penosamente a través de la lluvia, para agacharse a un lado de él y presentar sus propios respetos al nombre del caído.

"¿Has venido a decirme cuán mal lo he hecho?" preguntó amargamente el muchacho.

"No. ¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Él dejó caer los hombros. "No."

"Bien, porque no lo pretendía de cualquier forma."

Él se volvió a verla con una mirada triste en su rostro. Pero la atención de ella fue se fijó inmediatamente en sus ojos, específicamente en su ojo izquierdo. Una cicatriz vertical reciente le atravesaba en párpado, y tenía un ojo de órbitas rojas, en vez de su ojo natural. Y el ojo con el sharingan –¡el o_jo del ojo de Obito_- estaba llorando, mientras que el ojo café natural de Kakashi estaba triste, pero seco.

Esto hacía la muerte de Obito más trágica. El niño finalmente había despertado su legendario genkai kekkei, sólo para morir. La pequeña prodigio médica, Rin probablemente había hecho la cirugía, antes de que el joven Uchiha expirara. Y la niña lo había hecho bien, la operación había sido exitosa.

_¡Maldición! El clan Uchiha va a lanzar un aullido colectivo cuando descubran esto…_

El clan Uchiha estaba lleno de secretos y de sujetos arrogantes. Obito no había sido como ellos. Era como una ráfaga de aire fresco, y el donar su ojo a Kakashi, su feroz rival, era algo que sólo podía haber hecho el dulce niño. Pero una vez que su clan lo descubriera, estallaría el infierno. El hecho de que un forastero-no importaba que fuera un compañero, incluso un leal ninja de Konoha –que poseyera uno de sus preciosos ojos, sería inaceptable para ellos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí fuera?" preguntó ella.

Kakashi miró a lo lejos. "No sé."

Kushina frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. "Supongo que te hizo prometerle algo antes de hacerte ese regalo."

"Sí," asintió el muchacho. "Me dijo que cuidara de Rin."

"Bien, no podrás hacerlo si te quedas todo el día aquí, en la lluvia y te enfermas," resopló ella y se levantó. "Vamos, te compraré algo de almorzar."

Él vaciló por un minuto antes de levantarse para alcanzarla… y entonces casi se cayó.

"¡Whoa!" dijo ella cogiéndolo del brazo y evitando que cayera en el fango, le quitó el paragüas. ¿Se te han entumecido las piernas?"

"No," murmuró él. "… No puedo apagar el Sharingan, así que continúa mermando mi chakra."

"Entonces te arriesgas al agotamiento de chakra sólo con ver," dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Sí," asintió él desmayadamente.

Ella se mordió el labio pensativamente, antes de tener una repentina inspiración. "Ciérralos," le instruyó ella y acomodó el paragüas sobre su hombros, liberando su mano.

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad antes de obedecer. Kuchina cogió la tela azul de su Hitae-ate y lo acomodó sobre su ojo izquierdo ocultando la cicatriz, creando una especie de parche para su ojo. No sólo tendría el Sharingan cerrado y extrayendo mucho menos chakra, sino que mantendría a los Uchiha la obscuridad sobre lo sucedido por un poco más de tiempo.

"Ya está," dijo sonriendo, "¿cómo se siente?"

Él abrió el ojo derecho y miró a su alrededor. "Es… aceptable."

"De seguro, que el alcance de tu visión se vé afectado, pero podrás superarlo." Le dijo ella dándole una alentadora sonrisa. "Y se redujo el drenado de chakra, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," asintió él lentamente. "… Uzumaki-san yo, pensé que no le agradaba."

"Más bien no me agradaba tu actitud," lo corrigió ella. "No eres un mal niño. Y siempre he tenido una alta opinión de tu talento."

Kakashi agachó la cabeza torpemente, ante la vergüenza. "Gracias, Uzumaki-san."

"Es suficiente con el 'Uzumaki –san'. Llámame Kushina', prometo que me enfadaré."

"Bien… Kushina-san."

"¡Eso está mejor!" rió ella y sostuvo el paraguas sobre su cabeza. "Ahora vayamos a buscar nuestro almuerzo, ¿eh?"

Ante su asentimiento, lo llevó a Ichiraku por algunos tazones de caliente sopa de ramen. Y después de eso, pretendía buscar a Rin y ver cómo estaba. Ya se había ocupado de dos pedazos del resquebrajado equipo 7, bien podía también ocuparse de la tercera parte…

* * *

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny.

Gracias.

Ianthe


	5. Sangre en la nieve

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER:

El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon, puedes consultar este fanfic en su perfil: **

**http : / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 320103 / Quill of Molliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo también en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

**Título: To See You Again. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto/Kakashi Gaiden y Spoilers acerca del origen de Naruto.

Descripción: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una "ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

**To See You Again…**

**Capítulo 5:** _Sangre en la nieve_

La nieve era una cosa rara en la Tierra del Fuego. Incluso en los meses más fríos del invierno, caía rara vez, y era aún más raro que permaneciera por algún tiempo. En el curso de su vida, Minato solamente podía recordar unas cinco o seis veces en las que la nieve duró más de algunos días. Y ahora, en medio de la guerra, era la ocasión en que más había durado la nieve.

Por dos semanas, las condiciones del clima habían sido perfectas para que nevara. Y terminó nevando mucho. Hasta ahora, había caído casi un pie de nieve y en algunos lugares podrían ser casi tres pies de profundidad. La manera en que cambiaba el paisaje era interesante, incluso hermosa, pero él habría podido pasar sin ello.

El tiempo frío lo forzó a cambiar sus habituales sandalias ninja, por botas. Usaba una pesada chamarra para tener calidez adicional y guantes en sus manos para evitar que se le entumecieran los dedos. Y encima de todo, llevaba una bufanda azul marino alrededor del cuello y cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro, para protegerse del viento helado.

Apretando su mandíbula con determinación, se limitó a seguir avanzando a través de los árboles, al frente de un pelotón de otros ninja jounin. Su misión era investigar una posible intrusión en la frontera y patrullar el área por una semana o poco más, antes de volver a la villa por un día o dos de descanso. Y entonces recibiría una nueva misión y comenzaría de nuevo.

Era la implacable rutina de la guerra, y Minato la odiaba. Estaba harto de las muertes y de las misiones interminables, donde debía matar o morir. La guerra se había llevado a Obito y a otros muchos, y él estaba más que cansado de todo ello. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para detener la guerra.

De hecho, tenía un plan en mente. Era una variación de su _Hiraishin no__ Jutsu_. Estaba trabajando en una forma de modificar y disminuir los sellos que empleaba el jutsu, de modo que fueran lo bastante pequeños para caber alrededor del mango del kunai. Su idea era convertir esos kunai-sellos en algo que pudiera ser guiado hacia un blanco, lo que convertiría su jutsu de teletransporte en algo que podría usar en la ofensiva. Una vez que lo hubiera completado, se convertiría en una máquina asesina, pero si podía terminar la guerra, valdría toda la sangre.

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, miró brevemente a sus compañeros de pelotón. No conocía muy bien a ninguno. La razón principal por la que les habían asignado una misión con él, era porque eran rápidos, con suerte, lo bastante para seguirle el ritmo, incluso sin su _Hiraishin_, era uno del ninjas más rápidos de todo Konoha. Parecían bastante competentes y si no ocurría alguna catástrofe, podrían hacerlo bien.

Reajustándose la bufanda alrededor del rostro, aceleró un poco el paso. Cuanto más pronto se acercaran a la frontera, más pronto podrían empezar, y más pronto su patrullaje habría terminado. Y entonces podrían irse a casa y quizá, gozar de la nieve (si todavía había) en vez de maldecirla…

* * *

Kushina se mantenía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. Los tres chuunin con quienes había hecho equipo en esta misión en particular -uno de los cuales era originario de Uzu- estaban muertos. También había tres muertos en el pelotón enemigo. Tan sólo quedaban ella y el líder del enemigo.

_Sencillamente grandioso…_

Se suponía que era una simple y rápida misión de escolta para llevar artículos de reabastecimiento a un puesto militar de avanzada, cerca de la frontera. El riesgo era bastante bajo para ser una misión de tiempos de guerra, probablemente ésa era la razón de porqué ella era la única jounin, y que los chuunin con los que había trabajado habían sido promovidos recientemente. Pero no había una misión rutinaria, como bien había probado aquel encantador fiasco.

Habían sido sorprendidos por un pelotón de Iwa que había atravesado la frontera y uno de los chuunin había muerto de inmediato. Ella envió los carros adelante e hizo que sus desalentados compañeros de equipo enfrentaran al enemigo con la esperanza de, al menos, dañar a sus opositores. Afortunadamente, habían hecho más que dañarlos, pero a un precio muy alto.

¡_Vamos!_

Juntando sus manos en el sello inicial, reunió sus agotadas reservas y comenzó la secuencia. Su costado le dolía, al igual que su pierna izquierda y su hombro derecho. Un kunai le había herido en su pierna, un shuriken todavía estaba alojado en la parte posterior de su hombro, en donde ella no podía alcanzarlo, y su costado había sido atravesado por una afiladísima lanza de tierra generada por un _Doton_ jutsu. La nieve alrededor de sus botas estaba manchada de fango y sangre.

Su oponente comenzó sus propias secuencias de sellos, moviendo las manos con devastadora velocidad. No estaba mucho mejor que ella. Había una repugnante incisión en su cabeza que cegaba sus ojos por la sangre y tenía lastimado el tobillo, lo que disminuía su movilidad. Ella pensaba que él podría tener también unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero soportaba bien el dolor, así que era difícil decirlo.

Él acabó sus sellos primero y más dientes piedra salieron de la tierra.

Ella se lanzó hacia arriba y a los lados, todavía formando sus sellos con las manos enguantadas mientras esquivaba las lanzas que trataban de ensartarla. Cada movimiento le era difícil, y enviaba oleadas de agonía que recorrían se maltratado cuerpo, como protesta ante su deplorable estado. Pero ella perseveró y acabó su secuencia con un grito triunfante.

Antes, uno de sus chuunin ahora muertos, había utilizado un fiero _Katon_ jutsu que, como efecto secundario, había derretido algo de la nieve. Ahora, ella utilizó los charcos en su ventaja. El chakra que había estado moldeando el último minuto con sus sellos de mano, acometió esa agua y la convirtió en su ataque.

Un dragón serpentino, formado enteramente de agua, surgió detrás de ella, con algo de aguanieve y barro en su interior, lo que aumentó su poder destructivo. Rugió con el sonido del agua de una cascada, descubriendo los dientes formados de agua conforme se elevaba más y más. Y entonces, ante su orden mental, se lanzó hacia delante, serpenteando entre las lanzas de tierra, para abatirse sobre el cojo ninja de Iwa y machacarlo o ahogarlo… o ambas cosas.

Su devastador ataque de _Suiton_ alcanzó su blanco y cuando la espuma formada por el agua se despejó, dejó ver a su enemigo roto, como una ahogada muñeca de trapo.

"¡Cómete eso, bastardo!" jadeó ella y dedicó al cadáver un grosero gesto con su mano.

Odiaba tener que matar gente. Le parecía malo y repugnante, prefería cogerlos prisioneros y dejar que alguien más decidiera qué hacer con ellos. Pero ésta era una guerra y a menos que se indicara lo contrario, todos los enemigos tenían que ser eliminados, o tan dañados como fuera posible. Así que mataba.

Tomando aire, con una respiración muy irregular, se volvió y comenzó a cojear hacia el puesto de avanzada militar. Debía haber un médico ninja allí. La curarían y la enviarían de nuevo de vuelta a la Villa. Y entonces podría quedarse en su apartamento por algunas semanas, sin tener que preocuparse del trabajo. Sería como unas vacaciones… sólo que se sentiría como una mierda la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cada paso era enorme dolor. Cada respiración era una agonía. Cada punzada en su hombro le hacía apretar los dientes para evitar soltar quejidos ante el malestar. Iba a ser una larga caminata, muy larga.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo gris y se agregaron a la gruesa capa de nieve ya existente. Se suponía que la nieve en ese lugar era rara, pero con toda la nieve que había caído ese invierno, era difícil decirlo. Deseó que ojalá no hubiera nevado tanto ese año; le hacía la caminata más difícil.

Era pegajosa, la pesada nieve se aferraba a sus botas y parecía tirar de sus pies hacia el suelo con cada paso. La crujiente superficie de la nieve amenazaba con hacerla caer constantemente. Y aunque no hacía mucho viento, hacía un frío condenado.

… _Sigue moviéndote… Maldición con este frío… Sigue moviéndote… Maldición con este frío…_

La fatiga se filtró en su cuerpo junto con el frío. Los bordes de su campo de visión se volvieron borrosos. Pero ella hizo caso omiso de ello y siguió avanzando. Se sentía realmente enferma de frío.

Los puntos bailaron ante sus ojos y ella se encontró repentinamente medio tumbada contra el tronco de un árbol. Kushina se frotó irritadamente los ojos y se apoyó en el árbol para continuar. Y entonces se tropezó con una raíz parcialmente oculta y cayó en la nieve.

_Ow… Qué frío… Maldito sea…_

Trató de levantarse para continuar, pero las candentes agujas de dolor que la acometían desde el costado volvieron a ella. Después de más intentos fallidos, se llevó la mano al costado y siseó. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

"Mierda," jadeó ella. "Supongo que voy a desangrarme hasta morir."

Aspirando profundamente, logró ponerse de pie, aferrándose al tronco del árbol y luchando para mantenerse consciente. Cuando el mundo a su alrededor dejó de dar vueltas, avanzó, presionándose la herida, en un tardío intento de evitar su fallecimiento. Acostarse y dejarse morir no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer si podía evitarlo.

_Continúa, Kushina… Continúa …_

… _Tan frío…_

* * *

Minato corría a través de los árboles, deteniéndose brevemente a cada media milla y dedicando sus sentidos a la búsqueda de intrusos o anomalías. Era una tarea aburrida, desagradable, que se hacía más difícil por el frío y el pensar que en menos de veinticuatro horas, estaría libre para volver a la villa. Acomodándose la capucha, para que lo protegiera mejor contra el viento, continuó, pretendiendo terminar su patrullaje.

Tenía planes para su tiempo libre al volver a la villa. Había pensado hacerlos durante semanas, pero continuos imprevistos habían evitado que se resolviera. Estaba siempre volviendo de una misión o partiendo a una, o lo estaba ella. Pero esta vez, tenía la impresión de que lo lograría. Pretendía llevar a Kushina a comer (o a cenar, realmente no importaba el qué).

Habían comido juntos u montón de veces antes. Por fortuna, la única vez que había tenido que pagar el consumo de ella fué en la "cita del favor" hacía tiempo. Todas las posteriores, ella aparecía donde él estaba comiendo o ya estaba allí cuando él llegaba y se pagaba su propia comida. Pero esta vez la invitaría otra vez, aunque se quedara en bancarrota, y esta vez se sentiría feliz.

Aunque ella no le había exigido nada a cambio por cuidarlo después de que tuviera su pequeña baja moral y física en el bar, después de la muerte de Obito, él sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por ella a cambio. En ese entonces, no sólo había cuidado de él, sino que después descubrió que también había ayudado a Kakashi y a Rin. Y desde la trágica muerte de su alumno hacía unos meses, había continuado ofreciéndoles su apoyo a él y a sus alumnos restantes.

Después de una misión dura, o simplemente después de un mal día, se encontró acudiendo asiduamente al umbral de su casa. Si ella estaba en casa (y hasta hacía poco tiempo, generalmente estaba), se quedaba un rato con ella, tumbado en el suelo, o en su cama, mientras ella lo peinaba o le revolvía el pelo, y le contaba historias de su niñez en Uzu. Él admiraba su capacidad de hablar de la gente que ella había perdido en una tierra que nunca vería otra vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era una distracción confortante y él no quería pensar en lo que hubiera sido el lidiar con la muerte de Obito sin ella.

Así que, para demostrarle su aprecio, le compraría una comida, la que ella quisiera. Había pensado en otras cosas, como flores, pero ninguna de esas cosas le parecía apropiada. Era difícil imaginar que ella apreciaría las flores o los chocolates como lo hacían las otras mujeres. Pero sabía que le gustaba la comida y que pagar todo el ramen que pudiera comer le alegraría el día. Tan pronto como se decidió por esa línea de acción, ahorró todo lo que pudo de sus pagas para prepararse.

_No puedo esperar a que termine este patrullaje. Aparte de los ligeros rastros que vimos hace unos días y que no conducían a ningún lado, no ha pasado nada. … Espero que Kushina-san esté en la ciudad cuando yo vuelva. Yo-_

"¡Espera allí, Minato-taichou!"

Minato se detuvo y vino a encontrarse varios árboles más allá del punto de cita. Se habían acordado varios puntos en la ruta de patrullaje en lo que se encontrarían cada hora y compararían sus hallazgos. Acababa de pasar de largo por delante de uno de ellos y no se habría dado cuenta si su compañero de equipo no le hubiera gritado. Retrocedió avergonzado, hasta encaramarse en una rama que estaba cerca del jounin que acababa de hablarle.

"Lo siento, Taichi," murmuró, desconcertado. "La nieve realmente a veces me saca de quicio." Era una mala excusa, y no tenía ninguna duda de que el ninja de mayor edad se daría cuenta en seguida.

"Estoy seguro," resopló Taichi. "¿Viste algo?"

"No," suspiró Minato y se bajó la bufanda, liberando su boca por un momento. "¿Tú viste algo?"

"No."

Hubo una larga pausa, y después Taichi se sonrió. "Entonces, ¿quién es ella?"

Minato parpadeó. "¿Huh?"

"¿Quién es ella?" volvió a preguntar Taichi, con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada.

"¿Quién es quién?" frunció el ceño Minato.

"La muchacha sobre la que estabas fantaseando."

Minato fue cogido por sorpresa, y se preguntó si Taichi tendría algo de la sangre de los Yamanaka… o si de algún modo había aprendido uno de sus jutsus de control mental. "¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en Kushina-san?"

"Los jóvenes siempre se distraen cuando piensan en sus lindas novias," dijo Taichi riéndose entre dientes.

"¡¿No-novia?!" dijo Minato con voz estrangulada. "¡Ella no es mi novia!"

"Todavía no, ¿eh?" Taichi se recarcó contra el tronco de un árbol y le dedicó una perezosa sonrisa. "Es mejor que hagas tu movimiento pronto. Si la guerra no se la lleva, lo hará algún otro hombre."

"Ella no es mi novia!" insistió Minato y se aflojó un poco más la bufanda que tenía alrededor de su cuello. "Somos colegas y buenos amigos. Eso es todo."

Taichi se encogió negligentemente de hombros. "Como digas."

Minato resopló y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia los árboles nevados, mientras esperaba que llegaran los otros dos jounin del equipo. ¡La idea que él y Kushina-san estuvieran saliendo juntos era ridícula! Eran amigos, buenos amigos, y no iba a arruinar las cosas con locas ideas de romance entre ellos. No funcionaría.

El segundo jounin llegó y no tenía nada que reportar. Pero cuando llegó el tercer y último miembro del equipo, Minato supo que ocurría algo antes de que el hombre abriera siquiera la boca. El shinobi parecía tenso y había llegado junto a ellos a toda velocidad.

"En la mitad de mi ruta, creo de detecté señales de chakra," anunció sin preámbulos. "Me desvié para investigar y encontré los restos de una batalla. Necesito ayuda en la búsqueda; se extiende por un área bastante amplia."

"Bien," asintió prontamente Minato. "¡Vayamos!"

Silenciosamente, fueron detrás de su camarada, quien los guió al sitio de la batalla. Minato maldijo silenciosamente el curso de los acontecimientos. Una búsqueda en el lugar de una batalla llevaba garantizado que se iban a encontrar por lo menos a un cadáver, y probablemente más, y siempre era una tarea sombría y deprimente. Pero por lo menos rompió la monotonía del patrullaje.

El sitio de la batalla comenzaba a lo largo de una de las rutas usadas para el reabastecimiento de algunos de los puestos de avanzada en la frontera, así que probablemente había sido una emboscada a los carros de un convoy. Claramente, los acompañantes ninja se habían defendido y habían llevado la lucha lejos de la trayectoria y hacia los árboles más densos, más cercanos a la frontera. Y aunque había muestras que indicaban que los carros de transporte civiles se habían dañado, también era muy claro que los ninja involucrado habían sufrido muertes.

Primero encontraron a un chuunin de Konoha, destrozado y apenas reconocible. Siguiendo el rastro de la lucha, aparecieron otros cadáveres. La cuenta fue de cuatro ninjas de Iwa, cuyos rangos probablemente oscilaban entre chuunins de alto nivel a jounin de bajo nivel y tres ninja de Konoha, todos chuunin y muy jóvenes. Quienquiera que completara el pelotón de Konoha, aún faltaba.

"Hay un rastro aquí," murmuró Taichi, cuyos ojos vislumbraron pequeños puntos de sangre en la nieve. "Parece que se ha ido caminando penosamente por aquí, y se encuentra herido."

"Yo lo seguiré," decidió Minato. "El resto, asegúrense de que no haya muestras de enemigos supervivientes y destruyan los cuerpos después de limpiarlos. Nos encontraremos en el puesto de avanzada cuando hayamos terminado."

"¡Sí, señor!" convinieron con cabeceos agudos.

Minato se marchó siguiendo el rastro de sangre y dejó a sus subordinados haciendo aquella otra tarea. El único sobreviviente de la batalla había sido herido con la suficiente gravedad para evitar que se fuera por entre los árboles, o se le había agotado el chakra, pues los rastros de sangre iban acompañados de huellas en la nieve La ligera nevada que había estado cayendo durante la última media hora, iba cubriendo lentamente el rastro, pero duraría lo suficiente para que pudiera seguirlo hasta el final.

_Parece como que se lastimó la pierna,_ musitó mientras estudiaba las pistas. _Definitivamente está arrastrando un pie, y por lo menos tiene una herida abierta y sangrante, quizá más._ Continuó siguiente el rastro de sangre, cuidando de no perderlo. _Las señales más recientes muestran que la batalla tuvo lugar hace alrededor de una hora. Con suerte, quienquiera que sea, habrá aguantado el frío y la pérdida de sangre… No estoy de humor para encontrar otro cadáver._

El rastro era bastante fácil de seguir, iba en dirección del puesto de avanzada y de ayuda médica. Pero conforme más avanzaba, se volvía más errático. Desaparecía de árbol en árbol y en varios lugares parecía como si alguien se hubiera caído. Siniestramente, el rastro de sangre que permanecía en esos sitios, mostraba cuánto tiempo había estado allí la víctima, antes continuar.

Y entonces encontró el final del rastro, que terminaba junto a una cala congelada. Allí yacía una pequeña figura, cubierta por una capa de invierno casi idéntica a la suya y una ligera capa de nieve. Había mucho rojo, al principio, pensó que todo era sangre. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte era cabello-

"¡¿Kushina?!"

No había respuesta.

En menos de lo que tarda el latido del corazón, se encontró inclinado a su lado, quitándole los guantes y buscándole desesperadamente el pulso. Su piel estaba helada, pero logró sentirán pulso débil, irregular en su cuello. Sus manos buscaron por su cuerpo, encontrando una herida de un kunai en su pierna, un profundo corte en su costado y un shurinken todavía alojado en su hombro, junto con otros cortes y contusiones diversos. La sacudió y susurró su nombre una y otra vez, pero sus párpados apenas se movieron.

"¡Aguanta, Kushina!" murmuró él mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente su cuerpo frío e inconsciente contra su pecho. "Te sacaré de aquí; sólo aguanta un poco más."

Reuniendo su chakra, se concentró en el sello que había colocado en el puesto de avanzada, formado un sello de mano un tanto torpemente, y desaparecieron en una llamarada de luz ámbar…

* * *

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny.

Gracias.

Ianthe


	6. Llamado para despertar

DISCLAIMER: El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon, puedes consultar este fanfic en su perfil: **

**http : / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 320103 / Quill of Molliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo también en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

**Título: To See You Again. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto/Kakashi Gaiden y Spoilers acerca del origen de Naruto.

Descripción: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una "ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**To See You Again…**

**Capítulo 6:** _Llamado para despertar_

Cuando Kushina finalmente volvió a la tierra de los vivos… se encontró en un hospital. Inmediatamente echó en falta el nevado bosque en el que se había derrumbado. Allá afuera olía mucho mejor. Y había pocas agujas (las piñas de los pinos no contaban).

Dejó vagar los ojos por el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba. No era uno de los lindos cuartos semi-privados; tenía que compartir el espacio con otras seis personas, con tan sólo unas delgadas cortinas para brindar algo de privacidad. Su cortina estaba corrida, limitando su visión.

La única cosa interesante para mirar era Namikaze, que estaba sentado al lado de su cabecera, medio dormido en una de esas sillas de plástico horrendamente incómodas. Apenas se mantenía erguido, paralelamente a su cama, y tenía la vista fija hacia el frente, al otro extremo del cuarto, sin ver realmente. Tenía sobras debajo de los ojos, lo que le daba la impresión de que acababa de regresar de una misión particularmente repugnante, y parecía que estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Se sintió conmovida porque hubiera ido a verla al hospital cuando estaba tan claramente cansado. Y sí que lo estaba. Apreciaba totalmente el gesto. Pero no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo en el punto sensible de su costado (el que había encontrado por accidente hacía casi un año), lo que lo hizo caer de su asiento como un pez fuera del agua.

"¡Gah!" gimió desde el suelo.

Ella se rió, o por lo menos lo intentó. Más que otra cosa parecía estar jadeando. Y su escasa energía disminuyó rápidamente, dejándola quieta.

_Ugh, es peor de lo que pensé…_ ¡_Maldita sea mi anemia!_

"¿Kushina?" dijo Namikaze mirándole por encima de los bedrails.

"¿Qué le pasó al honorífico?" preguntó ella roncamente, alzando una ceja. "¿Ya no soy más Kushina-san'?"

Las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rosa. "Yo-Yo-Yo-"

"¡Relájate!" resopló ella y agitó una mano débilmente. "No me importa."

Él gimió y apoyó la frente contra las barras de metal.

"¿Estoy de vuelta en Konoha?" preguntó ella cuando disminuyó su diversión anterior.

"Sí," masculló él.

"Bien." Su mano luchó valerosamente contra las malvadas fuerzas de gravedad apenas lo suficiente para acariciar a su cabello amarillo y en punta. "Ahora que me has visitado, puedes irte a casa y dormir algo, porque pareces estar hecho un desastre."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso de su sugerencia y sentándose de nuevo en la silla de plástico.

"Cansada… dolorida… pero te prometo que viviré."

"Por favor, no digas cosas como esas," murmuró Namikaze, tieso. "Yo fui quien te encontró allí…" Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras apretaba fuertemente las barras de su cama. "En esos momentos, parecías estar muerta."

"Oh," parpadeó ella, sorprendida. "Bueno, gracias por salvarme. Pero no tendrías que haberte preocupado tanto. El propio Shinigami-Sama tendrá que llevarme gritando y arrastrando por los pies a la otra vida cuando llegue el momento, te lo prometo."

"¡No bromees sobre esto!" le soltó él, poniéndose en pie de un salto, con su mirada azul ardiendo.

_¡Guau!_ Abrió los ojos de par en par. _Creo que lo hice enojar de verdad. ¡Eso no ha pasado desde… desde que éramos genin!_

"Minato," dijo ella colocando su mano sobre la de él, la cual todavía aferraba fuertemente los barrotes de la cama. "Cálmate. Estoy bien. Ahora, vete a casa y duerme un poco, te sentirás mucho mejor."

¡Él le dirigió una mirada fulgurante -¡con intenciones asesinas y todo! - antes de girarse bruscamente y dejarla sola.

Kushina parpadeó y se quedó mirando el sitio vacío que él acababa de dejar. _Huh. Se convierte en una especie de crustáceo gigantesco cuando no duerme suficiente. Debo anotarlo para el futuro._

_No obstante, fue realmente lindo de su parte el venir a verme._ Sonrió ella débilmente y se preparó para lo que iba a ser una larga y dolorosamente aburrida estancia en el hospital. _Cuando salga de aquí tendré que encontrar algo agradable qué hacer por él por salvarme el trasero y tolerarme cuando está tan cansado…_

_Es un amor._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Minato descubrió sus dientes gruñendo silenciosamente mientras avanzaba airadamente -hacia el tejado vallado del hospital principal de Konohagakure.

_¡¿Cómo puede bromear sobre esto?! ¡¿Cómo?!_ _¡¿Casi se muere y le parece divertido__?!_

Siseando maldiciones por lo bajo –sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de cuántas sabía –avanzó con agitación por entre las hileras de las mantas de camas. Los interminables días de preocupación y poco dormir lo tenían confundido e irritable. El último fragmento de su mente racional, le apuntaba que estaba exagerando, pero el resto de su cerebro no le hizo caso.

_¡Maldita mujer!_

Los días posteriores a que la hubiera encontrado arrellanada en la nieve habían sido una especie de pesadilla viviente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen de ella, tan fría y quieta, y sus sueños se vieron plagados de pesadillas. Poco después llevarla con los médicos del puesto de avanzada en la frontera, había tenido que volver a Konoha, porque su turno en el frente había terminado. Ella había tenido que quedarse allí algunos días, porque su condición era demasiado delicada para moverla. Desde el instante en que ella volvió a la villa, él había permanecido a su lado. Y cuando ella finalmente despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ponerlo en evidencia y mandarlo a la cama como si fuera un niño berrinchudo que necesitara una siesta.

_¿Por qué me molesté en preocuparme?_ gruñó para sí, jalándose los cabellos con frustración. "¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Problemas de mujeres?" preguntó una voz positivamente alegre.

Minato retrocedió y alzó la vista hacia los bordes amurallados, para encontrar a su sensei encaramado ahí arriba, sonriendo locamente. "Vete," resopló.

"¡Oh no digas eso!" Jiraiya puso mala cara. "Puedo ayudarte, sabes. ¡Las mujeres son mi especialidad!"

"Déjame solo," gimió Minato y se pasó la mano por el rostro cansado.

"¿Quién es ella y qué sucedió?" preguntó Jiraiya y bajó de un salto para quedar junto a él. "¡Dime todo y te ayudaré a arreglarlo!"

"No es nada de eso, sensei," farfulló Minato y se reclinó contra la cerca. "No es en absoluto lo que piensas."

"Bien entonces ¿qué es?"

Minato se quedó mirando las mantas blancas que colgaban de las cuerdas para tender la ropa. "Kushina despertó."

"Oh." El interés de Jiraiya descendió inmediatamente de un nivel alto a uno más bajo. "¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"Actuó como si morirse no fuera la gran cosa y me dijo que me fuera a casa y me acostara como si fuera mi madre o algo así."

"Bueno, ciertamente pareces cansado," precisó Jiraiya, neutral.

"¡Porque apenas he dormido en tres días!" soltó Minato frustrado. "Estaba tan preocupado, y ella, sólo… sólo-"

"Cálmate, Minato." Dijo Jiraiya palmeándole el hombro. "Creo que empiezo a percibir el cuadro. Así que ella trató su experiencia casi mortal como si no fuera nada… Eso parece algo muy propio de Kushina."

"Sí," se quejó amargamente Minato, "supongo…"

"Y trató de enviarte a tu casa porque estás medio muerto y casi te quedas dormido de pie… Otra cosa muy propia de Kushina."

Minato se encogió de hombros. "Sí…"

"Ciertamente me suena como que se está recuperando," comentó Jiraiya después de pensarlo un momento. "Considerando cuán preocupado estabas, ¿no deberías sentirte aliviado en vez de enfadado?"

"Yo-"

Al principio había estado cansado, y luego la actitud casual de Kushina lo había hecho enfadar, pero ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza más fría, se sentía aliviado. _¡Iba a estar bien!_ El nudo invisible que había formado en su pecho cuando encontró medio muerta se deshizo en una sensación de alivio y él se derrumbó en la azotea.

"Estoy cansado…"

"Puedo verlo," se rió entre dientes su viejo maestro. "¿Por qué no sigues el consejo de Kushina y te vas a casa a dormir? Cuando te despiertes, todo estará más claro. ¡Podría ser que incluso veas algo a lo que has estado ciego hasta ahora!"

Minato miró ofuscadamente a su profesor y se preguntó por la razón de la sonrisa burlona que apreció en el hombre. "¿Eh?"

Jiraiya se limpió dramáticamente una lágrima inexistente en un ojo. "¡Oh, parece que fue ayer que te convertiste en mi alumno! ¡Has crecido tan rápido!"

Resoplando, Minato decidió que no le importaba saber de qué estaba hablando su pervertido sensei y se marchó usando su _Hiraishin _hasta su apartamento. Aunque Jiraiya actuaba como un idiota inmaduro que sólo se ocupaba de las mujeres, el alcohol, y el sexo, Minato sabía que su sensei era mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver. El Sannin poseía una increíbles habilidades de observación (desafortunadamente usadas, sobre todo, para mirar furtivamente a las mujeres) que lo hacían un talentoso espía para la villa y que le daban la capacidad de leer a la gente y sus intenciones mucho mejor que la mayoría de los shinobis. A veces, incluso percibía cosas de la gente de las que ellos mismos no eran conscientes…

_¿A qué demonios se refería?_ se preguntaba Minato con un bostezo mientras se tropezaba en el camino hacia su dormitorio. _¿Qué podría ser que incluso viera algo a lo que he estado ciego? … Tal vez se bebió demasiado sake o algo._

Quitándose la ropa, se acostó en la cama y sintió que lo acometía el sueño. Alegremente, se dejó llevar por él. No habría pesadillas… no sobre Kushina, al menos.

_Ella va a estar bien…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kushina se despertó de una pequeña siesta para descubrir que tenía dos nuevos visitantes. Los queridos alumnos de Namikaze, Rin y Kakashi, estaban de pie junto a su cabecera. Rin arreglaba alegremente un pequeño ramo de flores junto a su mesita y Kakashi parecía ligeramente aburrido… aunque era difícil decirlo con esa maldita máscara que siempre usaba.

"¿Flores?" dijo Kushina roncamente con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Para mí?"

"¡Por supuesto, Kushina-san!" sonrió Rin. "Me sorprende que sensei no te trajera ninguna. Estaba muy preocupado por tí."

"Estaba como un zombi," comentó Kakashi.

"¿Cómo un zombi, dices?" dijo Kushina arqueando una roja ceja. "¿Manifestó el deseo de comerse tu súper-inteligente cerebro, Kakashi?"

El muchacho resopló "No, por supuesto que no."

"Kakashi," suspiró Kushina con fatiga, "hazme un gran favor y consíguete algo de sentido del humor, ¿lo harás?"

"Por favor, sé más seria," la contradijo Kakashi. "Casi te mueres, ¿sabes?"

Kushina parpadeó con exagerada sorpresa y susurró: "¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás preocupado? ¿Por _mí_? ¡Kakashi, me asombras!"

"No, no es eso," protestó Kakashi protestó (de manera poco convincente). "Si tú te mueres, sensei estará desolado."

"No seas tan dramático," resopló Kushina. "Si me muriera, seguramente estaría algo trastornado, pero ¿desolado? No. No veo que eso suceda."

"¡Kushina-san!" jadeó Rin. "¡Significas mucho para sensei! ¡Se le rompería el corazón si murieras!" La muchacha apretó sus manos con preocupación.

Kushina se puso tiesa. "¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa, eh?"

"De algo menos mórbido, por favor," chirrió Rin.

"Seguro," convino Kushina. "Entonces, ¿cómo han estado, niños?"

"He estado bien," se encogió Rin, moviendo nerviosamente sus sandalias contra el azulejo del piso.

"Decentemente," fue la concisa respuesta de Kakashi.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Bueno, esto es aburrido," se quejó Kushina. "Tal vez deberíamos volver a hablar de la muerte."

"¡No, no, no!" dijo Rin agitando frenéticamente sus manos. "¡No! No quiero pensar en que te mueras, Kushina-san."

"Aw, qué dulce," sonrió débilmente Kushina. "Gracias."

"Por favor, trata de evitar volver a estar tan cerca de la muerte," murmuró Kakashi, tenso.

"Sí, me esforzaré por no defenderme en las emboscadas. La próxima vez sólo huiré en cuando aparezcan los ninja de Iwa," resopló Kushina secamente. "Seguro que funcionará muy bien."

Kakashi se le quedó mirando. "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Relájate, muchacho," aconsejó Kushina. "Te tomas las cosas tan en serio que a veces me preocupa que te rompas." Lo miró especulativamente antes de estallar en risitas cuando la golpeó una imagen muy hilarante.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Rin curiosa.

"Sólo pensé en cómo sería Kakashi si fuera lo opuesto a como es ahora," dijo Kushina riendo totalmente.

"¿Oh?" frunció el ceño Kakashi. "¿Cómo sería, entonces?"

"Sería tranquilo, llegando tarte, lleno de excusas, y…" sus ojos adquirieron un destello de malicia. "¡Y todo el tiempo… leerías pornografía!"

"¡Nunca seré así!" dijo Kakashi prontamente con un estremecimiento.

"¡Nunca digas que de este agua no beberé, Kakashi!" lo embromó Kushina. _Podría ser verdad… tal vez en un loco universo alternativo._

"Me voy," gruñó Kakashi y se marchó.

"Adiós," lo despidió Kushina.

"Yo también debo irme," murmuró Rin y comenzó a irse.

"Si vuelves a descubrir que tu sensei no está durmiendo, échale sedantes en su bebida," le ordenó Kushina.

Rin parecía aterrada. "¡Kushina-san! No podría -"

"Si él no se cuida a sí mismo, alguien tiene que hacerlo," Kushina le guiñó un ojo. "¡Y como médico-en-entrenamiento, la salud de tu sensei es tu trabajo!"

"Su-supongo," dijo Rin nerviosa. "'Adiós, Kushina-san!" La muchacha salió corriendo, presumiblemente para alcanzar a Kakashi. "¡Kakashi-kun, espérame!"

"Está al borde de ser una fan-girl," suspiró Kushina, sintiéndose ridículamente cansada de no hacer nada. Ella echó un vistazo a las flores que le habían traído los niños y sonrió débilmente. "Qué agradable… ya no huele como a un repugnante hospital."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Minato despertó alrededor del mediodía del día siguiente y se sintió mucho mejor. Después de una agradable y larga ducha, se sintió con la cabeza aún más clara. Y entonces, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior.

"Yo… me enfadé con Kuchina-san ayer en el hospital…" Se apretó su cabeza entre las manos, completamente avergonzado. "Oh, no…"

_¿Por qué hice eso? Debería haberla abrazado en vez de molestarme con ella… Espero que no se enfade por ello._

Pasó saliva ansiosamente y comenzó a buscar en los gabinetes de su cocina, para desayunar, er… comer algo. Acababa de coger una caja de cereal cuando recibió una repentina inspiración. Volvió a guardar la caja y salió de su apartamento.

_¡Ya sé cómo disculparme!_

Cuando llegó al pequeño puesto de tallarines, pidió algunos tazones para llevar, de ramen con carne de res. En cuanto su orden estuvo lista, se dirigió a la azotea del hospital. Si iba por la puerta principal con la sopa, probablemente las enfermeras se lo confiscarían o lo correrían. Había menos posibilidades de que lo atraparan si entraba en el edificio por la azotea.

Era una experiencia muy extraña, reflexionó él mientras entraba con el ramen de contrabando. Normalmente se sentía culpable cuando hacía algo que sabía que iba contra las reglas, o que por lo menos, era cuestionable. Pero en este momento, no le importaba nada.

Después de algunos incidentes, llegó al cuarto donde estaba Kushina. Solamente había otro shinobi en ese cuarto, pero estaba en una cama lejana, y estaba completamente dormido, así que Minato no le hizo caso. Kuchina estaba sentada en la cama y miraba su almuerzo del hospital con desagrado.

_¡__Perfecto!_

"¡Hola, Kushina-san!" sonrió él nerviosamente y se sentó en la misma silla de plástico del día anterior.

Ella lo miró cuidadosamente por un momento. "Dormiste algo como te dije, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," asintió él y fijó su mirada en el suelo. "La… lamento lo de ayer. Yo-"

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo ella agitando la mano débilmente. "De hecho, fue muy divertido-me recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos genin."

Minato frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Qué, cuando nos odiábamos?"

"Odio es una palabra muy fuerte." Dijo ella, acomodándose las mantas. "Tú… sólo me molestabas. Y yo disfrutaba al pelear contigo."

Él no supo que decir ante aquello, por lo que le ofreció el ramen de contrabando. "Uh… ¡Mira lo que traigo aquí!"

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente los envases de cartón con el nombre del establecimiento en ellos con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces alzó la vista para verlo y le dijo con gravedad. "Namikaze Minato, eres mi héroe."

Minato se sintió tan satisfecho que cerró los ojos y se sonrojó de placer. "¡Eres muy amable, Kushina-san!" dijo soltando una risita y poniendo la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Ya basta con el '-san', Namikaze-" resopló ella mientras abría el primer envase. "estabas bien sin decirme así ayer."

"K-Kushina," dijo él pasando saliva con dificultad y con el rostro sonrojado. "¿Por qué siempre me llamas por mi apellido? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si-si quieres."

"Qué bien que lo notaste, Namikaze," sonrió ella y se metió en la boca algunos tallarines.

Él se rió por lo bajo y también comenzó a comer. Mientras que ella se esforzaba en tomar la sopa a pesar de su persistente debilidad, él se tomó su tiempo. Mientras la miraba comer, notó un ramo de flores junto a su cama y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"¿Quién te trajo las flores?"

Kushina se detuvo un momento y después se pasó el anterior bocado antes de contestar. "Tus querido alumnos me las trajeron. Ayudan a ocultar el repugnante olor a hospital."

"¿Oh?" Él se sintió extrañamente aliviado. "¿Rin y Kakashi vinieron?"

"Sí, ayer, como una hora después de que te fuiste… creo." Ella se encogió de hombros y se pasó algunos bocados. "Kakashi dijo que estabas como un zombi y le pregunté si habías tratado de comerte sus increíbles cerebros…" suspiró. "¡Ese niño no tiene nada de sentido del humor!"

Minato hizo una mueca dolorida. "Sí, estaba algo fuera de mis cabales."

"¿Por qué?"

Él la miró, asustado. "¿Eh?"

"¿Porqué estabas tan alterado?"dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "No eres del tipo de los que se alteran fácilmente. ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Es sólo que… no podía sacarme de la cabeza tu imagen, de cuando te encontré, ensangrentada en la nieve," dijo estremeciéndose. "Te llamé por su nombre pero ni siquiera parpadeaste, y estabas tan fría… Parecía que estuvieras muerta." Sacudió la cabeza. "No podía olvidarlo, sin importar cuánto me esforzara." Minato le dedicó una débil sonrisa. "Me alegra que te sientas mejor, Kushina."

Para su sorpresa, ella realmente se ruborizó ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado. "Bueno, realmente lamento haberte preocupado tanto…"

"Está bien." Él pasó su mano por entre las barras de su cama y cogió suavemente la de ella.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo con una débil y apacible sonrisa. "Eres un amor, Minato."

A él se le cortó la respiración y su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. _¡Yo-ella-! Yo… Yo…Yo i_

… _Guau._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny. Por cierto, un Plotbunny es una especie de "idea tentadora o novedosa" que tiene alguien para escribir una historia, que transcurre por un territorio extraño o poco conocido y que puede llegar a dividir o distraer la atención del escritor al punto de no lograr nada concreto, claro que también puede tener el efecto contrario, de lograr terminar rápidamente una historia, ya sea corta o larga.

Gracias.

Ianthe


	7. Resistencia y negacion

Capítulo 7: Resistencia y negación

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon, puedes consultar este fanfic en su perfil: **

**htt****p : / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 320103 / Quill of Molliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo también en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

**Título: To See You Again. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto/Kakashi Gaiden y Spoilers acerca del origen de Naruto.

Descripción: La última vez que se vieron de niños, él ni siquiera sabía que ella era una "ella. Ahora, el destino ha vuelto a reunirlos, y ella hará oscilar su mundo… nuevamente. Minato/Kushina

Género: Humor/Romance

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**To See You Again…  
**

**Capítulo 7:** _Resistencia y negación_

Minato se sentó en el borde del travesaño de la ventana de su apartamento y admiró la vista que ofrecía de la villa. La nieve finalmente se derretía, pero lentamente, pues estaban en invierno. Sin embargo, él realmente no notaba los fangosos charcos y los carámbanos goteantes; decididamente su mente estaba… en otro sitio.

… _Guau._

Intelectualmente, él sabía que ella era una mujer. Que era bonita. Que podía ser agradable. Pero…

"_Eres un amor, Minato."_

_Él abrió y cerró la boca, como si fuera la de pescado y sintió que se le enrojecía el rostro. "Uh-um…"_

_La sonrisa de ella se volvió malévola. "Oh cielos… ¿te desconcerté? ¿__**Minato-kun**__?"_

"_¡¿Qué?! Yo- " se hundió en el asiento, con la cara ardiéndole. "¡N-__no!__"_

"_Lo siento," se rió ella, de forma totalmente impertinente. "Muchas gracias por la comida. Y por tolerarme."_

"_De-de nada," dijo él pasando saliva y tratando desesperadamente de calmar el ritmo de su corazón y de eliminar el sonrojo de su rostro. "¿Cu-cuánto tiempo tendrás que estar aquí?"_

"_Los doctores dicen que una semana, quizá una semana y media." Kushina puso mala cara. "Es mucho tiempo."_

"_Oh."_

"_Pero vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad?"_

_Sus ojos, anchos, con tintes verdes eran extrañamente cautivantes, al igual que su tenue sonrisa esperanzada. Aunque había estado en una batalla mortal y había pasado muchos días en el hospital sin poder darse un baño de verdad o cepillarse el pelo, parecía muy hermosa. Sintió que se le secaba la boca y pensó en inclinarse hacia ella y be-_

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?"

Minato gritó y se alejó de un brinco de su ventana para encontrar a-

"¡¿Jiraiya-sensei?!"

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco, inclinándose contra el refrigerador de Minato. "A juzgar por tu cara, diría que bien…"

Minato quiso morirse. "¡No pasó nada!"

"¿Oh?" frunció el ceño Jiraiya. "¿Y con qué estabas fantaseando hace un momento, eh?"

"¡No es nada que te importe!" dijo Minato y anduvo a grandes pasos hasta llegar al sofá.

"Además de nada, ' ¿qué sucedió en la visita que le hiciste?" preguntó Jiraiya al tiempo que se giraba para asaltar el refrigerador.

"Le llevé comida, hablamos un poco, y me fui," gruñó tenso, Minato. "Eso es todo."

"¿De qué hablaron?" Jiraiya sacó algunas viejas sobras de comida y abrió los contenedores para inspeccionar su interior. "¿Algo interesante?"

"Nada de eso. Sólo de cómo se sentía y cuándo van a darla de alta."

"¿Planeaste alguna cita?"

"No!" dijo Minato con voz estrangulada. "¿Por qué haríamos eso?"

"No sé, quizá porque te llevas bien con ella, disfrutas de su personalidad y de sus buenas calidades, y la encuentras atractiva."

"¡No es cierto!" farfulló Minato.

Jiraiya levantó una ceja con curiosidad. "¿Crees que es fea?"

"¡No! Ella es… ella está… bien." Dijo Minato, asestándole a su profesor una dura mirada. "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Sólo bien, ' ¿eh?" Jiraiya encontró unos palillos en alguna parte y comenzó a comer lo que había encontrado. "¿Así que ella ya tiene novio?"

"¿Qué?" Minato frunció el ceño. "No, ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa?"

"Simple curiosidad." Jiraiya se detuvo brevemente para girar sus palillos. "Una muchacha bonita como ella… tarde o temprano atraerá a alguien. Si no a ti, entonces de seguro a algún otro."

Minato apretó los dientes y se preguntó por qué su viejo sensei insistía en hablar de aquello. "¿Y qué si encuentra a alguien? No es asunto mío si lo encuentra o no."

"¿Y no te pondrás siquiera un poquito celoso cuando ella tenga un novio?" preguntó Jiraiya con una sonrisa boba.

"Nope," contestó Minato negando firmemente con la cabeza.

Todo rastro de broma dejó el rostro de su maestro "¿A qué le temes?"

Minato resopló y se dejó caer en el sofá. "¿De qué me hablas?"

"Lo peor que puede pasar es que ella no corresponda a tus sentimientos, y aún entonces, pueden seguir siendo amigos. Por un tiempo puede ser molesto, pero no es el fin del mundo."

Él se quedó mirando fijamente a su mentor con incredulidad y no hizo caso de la vaga sensación de incomodidad que recorrió su cuerpo. "¿De qué me está hablando, sensei?"

"Deja de hacerte el estúpido, Minato, eres demasiado inteligente para poder aparentarlo," lo amonestó Jiraiya. "Ahora, piénsalo así: Si no arriesgas, no ganas. Si no te animas, nunca irás a ningún lado. Ahora, ¡ve a comprarle una flores!"

"Rin ya le compró flores," suspiró Minato, mirando a su profesor.

"Bien, entonces llévale chocolates o un animal de peluche."

"Ya le he llevado ramen de contrabando, lo cual ella aprecia mucho más que los chocolates y… ¿un animalito de peluche? Minato intentó imaginársela abrazando a un oso de peluche con algo de entusiasmo y no pudo hacerlo.

El hombre mayor se comió las últimas sobras de la comida de Minato mientras pensaba. "Quizás si le encuentras un animalito de juguete que convoque un cuchillo…"

"Déjalo, sensei," murmuró Minato. "Ella no es una chica a la que le gusten ese tipo de regalos."

"Bien entonces, tan pronto como esté mejor, ¡llévala a comer!"

"Me dejará en la ruina," protestó Minato, ignorando a propósito que había pensado llevarla a comer antes de que la hirieran.

"¡Ése es un pequeño precio a pagar por el amor, mi muchacho!" rió Jiraiya.

Minato se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se quedó mirando el piso cerca de los pies de su sensei. "¡Ya basta, Jiraiya-sensei!. ¡Y deja de comerte mi comida! Cómprate la tuya."

"¡Pero se habría desperdiciado si no me la hubiera comido!" protestó el Sannin. "¿Y no recibo nada a cambio de entrenarte durante todos estos años?"

Minato giró los ojos y se dispuso a hacer un sello con las manos. "Haz lo que quieras, pero no me dejes vacío el refrigerador, ¿de acuerdo?" Y después activó su _Hiraishin_ y se marchó de su apartamento antes de que su huésped no invitado pudiera contestar.

Reapareció cerca de la cima del monumento a los Hokages y subió hasta colocarse encima de la cabeza gigante del Shodai Hokage tallada en el acantilado de piedra que custodiaba la villa. Hacía un clima de un frío penetrante y ventoso, pero no le importó. Había ido allí en busca de soledad y no por causa de la temperatura.

Pero incluso en la fría cima de la piedra del Shodai, no podía escapar de _ella_.

Pensó en ella, en su mente la vio como una genin ruda y una tumultuosa marimacho. En cómo era tan enérgica y tan llena de fuego y de más que unos cuantos insultos. En cómo estaba siempre detrás de él, siempre determinada a mostrar su valía, siempre dispuesta a hacerlo sangrar. En cómo actuaba como si fuera un chico, y a pesar de ello, se había sentido herida e insultada cuando él creyó que era un niño.

Pensó en la desastrosa cita falsa que había tenido con ella sin saberlo. Cómo lo había rescatado y luego lo había dejado en bancarrota. Cómo le había ocultado su identidad hasta el último momento. En cómo habría saboreado su pequeña victoria sobre él y lo dejó ahí aturdido, mientras ella se marchaba.

Pensó en ella, de pie en la charca aquella noche, rodeada por perezosas y titilantes luciérnagas. Había parecido tan distinta a la Kushina que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Pensó en cuán quieta, pacífica y… y _bonita_ le pareció entonces. Como si fuera un espíritu del bosque, incluso cuando abandonó el agua y se dirigió a tierra firme. En cómo ella toleró su torpe presencia sin quejarse, incluso cuando él la siguió hasta su casa.

Pensó en ella después de la muerte de Obito. En cómo lo sacó de un bar, en un estado absolutamente deplorable, y lo dejó dormir en su apartamento – en su cama. Cómo lo toleró con la resaca. En cómo lo dejó llorar y desahogarse con ella y nunca le dijo a nadie, ni lo miró con menor respeto.

Pensó en ella y su naturaleza amistosa. Cómo aparecía de repente, como su surgiera del aire y le alegraba el día, sin importar que él quisiera o no su compañía. Cómo lo cogía por el brazo o le pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros, o le saltaba encima por detrás. En cómo, cuando necesitaba que se quedara quieta, lo hacía. Cómo jugaba con él y le revolvía el pelo. En cómo lo hacía reír. Cómo lo hacía sonreír.

Pensó en ella en el hospital. En cómo lograba lucir tan bien aunque estuviera recuperándose de una experiencia casi-mortal. En cómo se aferraba a su sentido del humor aún cuando él había perdido el suyo por completo. En cómo se alegró cuando le llevó el ramen de Ichiraku. Cómo le dijo que era un amor y él quiso be-

Minato se pasó la mano por el rostro y se quedó mirando los blancos tejados de la aldea, cubiertos de aguanieve. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ se preguntaba renuentemente. _¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Y encima ahora que todo iba tan bien …_

Una helada ráfaga de viento lo golpeó y se metió las manos en sus bolsillos con un suspiro cansado. Ella no podía gustarle de esa forma. ¡Sencillamente no podía! Tenían una gran amistad, y eso amenazaba con arruinarla. Él sólo pensarlo lo hizo estremecerse y sentir un agudo dolor en su interior.

_Necesito sobrepasar esto,_ decidió. _Necesito enterrarlo tan profundamente que me olvide de todo esto. Somos buenos amigos y así nos quedaremos._

_Además,_ pensó, recordando su antagónica niñez, _no es como si ella sintiera lo mismo …_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kushina contó distraídamente los pequeños agujeros del techo encima de su cama del hospital. Estaba cansada, pero no tan cansada como para dormirse. Así que distraía sus pensamientos con el tonto conteo.

Estaba filtreando con el desastre. Namikaze era maravilloso y a ella le encantaba estar con él. Pero cuanto más estaba con él, más caía bajo su hechizo. Su sonrisa, su risa, su adorable dificultad-para-el-trato-social, adoraba todo de él.

Y eso era un problema. El agrado llevaba al amor, y éste llevaba a otras terribles y desagradables cosas como el matrimonio, el embarazo, los bebés y el ser mamá. Ése no era un futuro para ella. Era una ninja, una kunoichi, una combatiente y una asesina. Sus manos eran demasiado ásperas y estaban demasiado ensangrentadas para criar a un niño; era demasiado torpe para no estropearlo.

Por lo tanto, nunca se enamoraría y nunca tendría niños. Moriría como una kunoichi, sola, y probablemente virgen. Era algo que había decidido desde hacía años, y se rehusaba a cambiar de forma de pensar.

Para alcanzar esa meta, debería romper totalmente con Namikaze. Debía poner distancia entre ellos, encontrar un nuevo círculo de amigos, nuevos lugares qué frecuentar, y tener un nuevo comienzo social en Konoha. Ésa sería la solución ideal.

Pero… su amistad con Namikaze se sentía tan bien. Él la hacía reír (sobre todo sin pretenderlo), y sonreír, y sentirse feliz. Si ella lo dejaba sin alguna buena razón, él estaría trastornado y ella se sentiría fatal por todo aquél asunto.

_Cuando termine mi estancia en el hospital, recortaré mi "tiempo con Minato,"_ decidió ella. _Hay que darnos a ambos un pequeño respiro, dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco._ Su boca se crispó en la sombra de una sonrisa. _Después de todo: Todas las cosas son buenas, con moderación…_

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny.

Gracias.

Ianthe


End file.
